My Little Pony - The Armored Legend
by PCgamer238
Summary: Twilight just became a princess, and Princess Celestia reveals her a huge secret. She gives a legendary soldier under her control. His only task is to protect the young princess and follow her orders... but it's not that easy. Our soldier had never worked so close with anypony like her. And he is forced to go in epic and dangerous adventures.
1. The Cross Knight

"My Little Pony - A living Legend"

Chapter 1

"First Task"

.

My name is John. No, I won't tell you my surname. It's classified. Why?  
Well, I'll just start by saying that I live in Equestria. And my job here?

I am a Cross Knight. The best, most armored and most advanced fighting force in whole Equestria. All this time Equestria and her highnesse's Luna and Celestia existed, I was here. Providing security and fighting evil forces while being undercover. Extreme stealth is my priority. I'm always one step ahead in technology than everything else on this land. It was supposed to stay in that way, but I had a huge fight that changed everything. Our enemies were too advanced and... every single Cross Knight died during the fight. I was the only one who survived... and some ponies saw my presence. Luckily, her majesty Celestia made that a legend and fortunately everypony believed that.  
But today... since we have a new princess. Her highness Twilight Sparkle...  
Everything changed...

.

A sunny day.  
Canterlot's castle.  
Royal hall.  
Celestia and Luna were waiting for Twilight in the main hall. They had a task for her. A very special task.  
Soon, the young princess finally came.

"I'm terribly sorry for being so late, majesty." Twilight was breathing heavily because she was running and was exhausted.  
"It's ok. Do you know the reason you're here?" Celestia said  
"Yes. I am here for a task. But..."  
"But what?"  
"I thought that you said that I won't have any tasks since i'm a princess now."  
"No, this is different... can you get your friends?"  
"Of course, majesty!" Twilight answered and ran away.

Soon, whole mane 6 came in the main hall. They, except Twilight, kneeled in front of both princesses.

"Alright, my dear ponies. I asked for your presence, because I need your help for this task."  
"Oh yeah, highness! We are ready to go!" Rainbow Dash said and flew in the air

Princess Celestia looked at the mane 6 and looked in the air for a second.

"He will soon be here..." she said

Mane 6 looked at each other in confusion. Who was this... "he"? So Twilight asked

"Who?"  
"The Cross Knight."  
"What?!"  
"A Cross Knight. You read books, Twilight. You should know a thing or two about him."  
"Yes, I have read them and I know who he is but... he is just a legend, princess! He's not real!" Twilight gave princess Celestia a confusing look.  
"Pardon me, but who is this "Cross Knight"?" Rarity asked

Twilight faced the rest of mane 6 and started

"A Cross Knight. He is very powerful, almost indestructible pony. Legend says that he is in Equestria since her highness Celestia's parents were here. He can be invisible and he protects everyone. Legends also say that he is immortal and he fight's evil like Chrysalis and Discord every day."  
"That's just not possible! I think that it's just an old pony-tale." Dash answered  
"Yup. Too overpowered for a single pony." Applejack approved

.

This is where I kicked in.  
Suddenly, the doors opened and everypony in the hall saw how a pony walks in. That was me.  
In shiny, pitch black armor and red eye-visors I approached them. Every single spot of my body was covered in armor. Even my face and ears. Even my mane and tail.  
Mane 6 was stunned by my look.

"Who... is... this guy?" Rainbow said  
"I have no idea..." Applejack answered

I approached Princess Celestia and, using my armor's voice changer, I said in very deep voice

"Heavy armor ready for duty, majesty."

Celestia nodded at me and looked at the stunned Mane 6.

"Luna, please explain this so they understand." she asked  
"Of course, sister... Listen, ponies. This is a Cross Knight. The only one who had survived all these years. This is the one, who protected me and my sister when we were young, just like you all." Luna finished

Fluttershy first carefully approached me and examined me with her look.

"Umm... hi?" she smiled at me.  
"Commanding Cross Knight, at your service!" I answered  
"Wow... this Royal Guard looks better than the others! Never thought that the black color can fit so well on a pony!" Rarity said

Twilight walked closer to Celestia and asked

"But highness! I thought... I thought that the Cross Knight was just a legend! Just a pony-tale!"  
"Yes, he was. I made him a legend, because he was seen in his last fight. It was not supposed to happen."  
"So... that means..."  
"That means that from now on, he will be under your command, Twilight."

I heard that and immediately walked closer. Twilight saw that and backed away a bit, because she still was a bit scared from me.

"Highness! The hell?!" I asked  
"Listen, this will be the last order I give you, soldier. You have served me very well during these years, but now I need someone to protect the young princess. She is very vulnerable at the moment."  
"Majesty! I... I can't take this responsibility! It will be my fault if something happens to her highness!"  
"Nothing will happen, soldier. I know what you are able to do and how powerful you are. I know that I can trust you with this."

I looked on the ground and then at Twilight, who was frightened by the way I talked to the princess.

"Roger that... Cross Knight, at your service, majesty!"

Celestia walked closer next to Twilight and kneeled next to her.

"Don't be afraid, Twilight. He is meant to strike fear into the enemy. And he has a very strong attitude and behavior."  
"That's exactly what scares me, highness... does he even have a name?"  
"I... I suppose I can't really tell you that. Sorry." Celestia answered  
"And can he at least take off his scary helmet?"  
"Well, sorry if that upsets you, but Cross Knights are meant to stay undercover at all times."  
"Oh..." Twilight sighted

.

"Alright! Twilight, I have a task for you and your team."  
"Yes, highness?"  
"The task is to recover a small, but powerful magical ruby, which is located in a temple, which is in the middle of Everfree forest!"  
"Al...right... but... there are dragons... ghosts... manticores... and things like that in there!"  
"You will be able to deal with them, Twilight. In fact, Cross Knight will be going with you!"  
"Alright, Girls! We are going in the Everfree forest!"  
"Isn't that the place where... there are... those monstreous things?" Fluttershy whispered  
"Pfft! Grow up, Flutter! Remember what we usually do with them?" Pinkie Pie answered  
"Yeah! We just kick them in their faces and walk away!" Dash answered  
"Well... that's not exactly what I meant with that, but yeah! That's fine too!" Pinkie said  
"Don't worry, girls! We have Cross Knight coming with us!" Twilight said and sighted  
"Go. I will join you once you enter the forest." I answered  
"Alright then..." Twilight answered

.

On the way to the forest...

"What do you, girls, think about this Cross Knight guy?" Applejack asked  
"Excluding that he is scary, I think he is very careful and obedient." Rarity answered first  
"Well I think that he is a very tough guy, since he has that high technology armor n stuff." Dash answered second  
"I will just agree with you, girls..." Fluttershy quietly answered  
"He is faaaaar too serious. I don't even think that I'm able to put a smile in his face!" Pinkie answered fourth

Twilight was silent...

"Hey, Twi! What do you think about him?"  
"Wha... oh! Well, first of all he is very strict... and sympathetic..."

Suddenly...  
They hear bush shaking next to them...

"What... was... that?" Fluttershy was frightened  
"Boo..." I said behind them in deep voice  
"AAAH!" mane 6 jumped and Fluttershy flew in Rainbow's hooves.

When they all recovered and when Rainbow Dash let Fluttershy go, they all sighted

"NEVER! EVER sneak up on us like that again!" Twilight yelled "And how the hay did you do that?"  
"High class stealth tech." I answered and walked in front of them

It got a bit darker when we entered the forest. Since there was almost nothing to do here and nothing to talk about, Twilight started to question me in curiosity.

"So... um... what's your name?" she hoped to get some answers that Celestia couldn't tell  
"Classified."  
"Alright... um... I don't even know what's your coat's and mane's color!"  
"Classified."  
"Fine... can you at least remove your helmet for a second?"  
"Negative."

Twilight was a bit disappointed since all she heard was negative answers.

"Umm... do you have a family?"

I hesistated on this question but then answered

"Classified"  
"Do you have any friends?"  
"Classified"  
"Are you even a pony?!" Twilight was asking desperately to get at least one positive answer  
"Affirmative" I just answered

Twilight was glad that I can give positive answers too. Rest of the mane six just giggled.

.

Soon, we approached an old looking castle. It was the temple.

"Alright. Everyone, stay close. We might encounter enemies. And if you see something unusual or see danger, warn me immediately." I said

Soon

"AAH!" Fluttershy yelled

I immediately turned around and faced her

"What's wrong?!"  
"T... t... there!"

I walked closer and looked where Fluttershy pointed

"Uhh... what is it?"  
"Can't you see?"  
"All I see is a stone and a small spider..."  
"Exactly!"  
"Exactly what?"  
"The spider..."

I just facehoofed myself and walked along. Rest of the mane 6 just looked at Fluttershy...

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't like spiders!" She answered

We continued in the temple.

"Wow, this place gives me creeps..." Rainbow Dash said  
"Yeah... pretty creepy out here..." Applejack approved.

Soon, we saw a small room with the ruby in there

"There it is!" Twilight said and wanted to just pick it up, but I stopped her.  
"It's not that easy..." I said

I walked forward while mane 6 stood behind me.

"Cloak online..." I said and became invisible...  
"How the?!" Rainbow said  
"Don't ask... I don't know either..." Rarity answered

I cuntinued along the hallway towards the room.  
Suddenly, just how I expected, an arrow trap was enabled and three arrows were shot and flew right at me. I yelled

"Shields online!"

It looked like the arrows just bounced off an invisible wall.

"Wow... that was awesome!" Rainbow said

Soon I was in the room. Before I picked up the ruby, I looked around for possible danger. When I considered that there is no danger around here, I uncloaked, picked it up and walked back...

"Great job! You got it!" Twilight said  
"Wait, Twi! Isn't this a bit weird?" Applejack said  
"What is it, AJ?"  
"It's just too quiet!"

I gave the ruby to Twilight

"You're right... it's too quiet..." I agreed

Suddenly...  
We heard growling...

"Temple guardians!" Twilight yelled  
"Damnit! Run!" I yelled and we all began to run outside the temple.

Right when we exited the temple, two manticore-like monster things jumped out in front of us.

"AAAAAAAH!" Mane 6 yelled

I stood in front of mane 6 in defensive stance.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! Requesting permission to fully engage the threat!" I yelled  
"DO IT! Just do it!" Twilight desperately yelled

I charged towards the two manticores and 2 knives from my front hooves emerged.  
I smashed both knives in them and made few hits and cuts while I was still near. Then one of them smashed me away. But that was just a scratch. I got up and charged again, causing more and more damage.  
One of them finally fell and and disappeared. I was fighting second one when finally the other one fell down too. Then both my knives merged in my armor again and I walked back.

"Wow! How?! That was awesome!" Dash yelled  
"Now this guy has some strength!" Applejack said  
"That was aweosme! Yey..." Fluttershy quietly yelled

But Twilight noticed something...  
The manticore didn't disappear...  
And unfortuantely... it got up and rushed towards me!

"Hey! LOOK OUT!" she yelled

I turned around, but it was too late...  
That thing hit my side, I flew and smashed few trees while flying.

"OH NO!" Twilight yelled

Then the monster faced Twilight, who was stunned in fear.  
It charged her, but soon I was back and before he hit Twilight, I hit him in the face with my whole body. Fortunately, this one finally disappeared too.  
Mane 6 saw how I stood there, but soon fell on my knees...  
They rushed towards me and Twilight said

"Hey! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?"

I checked my armor and concluded...

"Damnit... armor's hull damage at 67%... back right leg's armor is critically damaged..."

I got up and tried to walk, but immediately fell on the ground again.

"Damnit! That leg... too much damage dealt to right back leg... I can't move it..."

"Godness... can we help somehow?" Twilight asked  
"Negative... i'm not going to take my armor off and reveal myself..."  
"But you are hurt and that armor is making it worse!" Applejack said  
"I said NO! I can move... barely..."

I got up and with sparks coming out of my right back leg armor's hinge we walked back to the castle.

.

Soon, we were there.  
When we entered the royal hall, we found Celestia and Luna already waiting for us.

"My dear ponies! You are finally back!"  
"Yes, highness! We got the ruby... but the Cross Knight is injured!" Twilight said  
"Oh dear... Sister? Please go and get him reserve parts for his armor." Celestia ordered  
"Of course, sister!" Luna answered and walked away with me  
"Well? How was it?" Celestia asked  
"Pretty awful to watch, highness..." Twilight answered  
"Ah, I see... you saw his brutalness..."  
"Yes, highness... but I have one question..."  
"Yes?"  
"Is he always risking his life just to save somepony else's one?"  
"If he thinks it's worth it, then yes."  
"Worth it?"  
"Oh! He saved your life?"  
"Yes... and I feel guilty..."  
"It's ok, Twilight. He will be fine in no-time."

Celestia smiled and Twilight smiled back. Then, to cheer everyone up, Celestia said

"Alright! Since this is over, how about a royal canterlot's party tomorrow?"  
"A PARTY?!" Pinkie yelled  
"Oh great... here we go again..." Rainbow Dash mumbled  
"AWESOME! WE WILL HAVE A PARTY! A ROYAL PARTY THAT IS! IMAGINEHOWAWESOMEITWOULDBEIFWEGOALLTOGETHEROMGITWI LLBESOOOAWESOME!" Pinkie yelled

Everypony just grinned and walked to their homes, because it was pretty late. But Pinkie's talking was still heard even when they went outside the castle.  
Celestia was alone with Twilight in the hall.

"Well, Twilight. Hope you are ready for the party tomorrow..."  
"I will be highness! But..."  
"But what?"  
"Will Cross Knight be there?"  
"Possibly, but he will be undercover or simply a pony. You won't recognize him."  
"Great! Alright... I will go to sleep then..." Twilight said  
"Goodnight, young princess!"  
"Goodnight, highness!"

.

When she was alone in her room, Twilight remembered...

"I remember that I saw a small hole in his damaged right leg's armor... he was a yellow earth pony! I will do whatever I can to be the first one to discover who really is the Cross Knight! And the party is perfect for investigation!" She thought and went to sleep

**No shit! This was epic! Except for the fight with the manticore... it was a bit rushed xD**


	2. Compromised!

Chapter 2

"Revealed!"

* * *

Sun was rising  
Princess Twilight was still sleeping, until a small sunbeam shined inside her room. She woke up, saw the beam, got up and walked towards the window. She saw a beautiful moring outside. Sun was shining between two epic mountains.

"Wow. Never thought that sun can be so beautiful." she thought  
"Well, since i'm awake... let's dress up and meet the princess in the hall."

She put her crown on her head and a shiny necklace on her neck.  
Twilight went outside her room to meet the princess, but unfortunately she wasn't there. There was only princess Luna, who was on the balcony.  
Twilight walked closer and sat down next to her.

"Morning, Twilight!"  
"Morining, Luna! Where is Celestia?"  
"My sister is busy. She is sending letters and preparing for the party, which will start in the evening."  
"Oh, so you are on her duties right now?"  
"Just rising the sun. Nothing much."  
"I see..."

They looked at the sun for a minute.

"Your highness?" Twilight started  
"Yes?"  
"Where is Cross Knight?"  
"At his base. He's probably preparing for the party too."  
"Was he okay yesterday?"  
"Of course! He just had armor damage, that's it... Twilight?"  
"Yes, majesty?"  
"You should stop thinking about him and prepare for the party, since this will be your first one as a princess!" Luna smiled  
"Yeah. Alright..."

Twilight walked to her room. When she closed the door, she sighted.  
Then she opened her wardrobe. She found lots of awesome-looking dresses there.

"Ugh... looks nice, but... do I really have to wear a dress for a party?" Twilight talked to herself  
"I mean... this is not the Grand Galloping Gala! Pfft... fine!"

She picked up a White and Purple dress from the wardrobe and dressed up. Then she walked up to a mirror to see how she looks.

"Hm! Pretty neat! Now... hair... should I leave it like this... or... nah! Let's leave it like this!"

Then she picked up 4 gold-purple shoes from the wardrobe and put them on her hooves.

"Great. Now I just need to... oh no... my crown! Where is it?"

Twilight looked everywhere but couldn't find it. But suddenly, she found it on the mirror...

"Oh! There it is! Silly me... ugh... I need someone to judge my dress! Spike is not here... maybe... Luna!"

She walked outside her room to meet Luna at the balcony. But unfortunately, she wasn't there.

"Now that's just great! I'm all alone in the royal hall now! Not even a single guard!"

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey, if nobody sees me... maybe let's try the throne!"

Twilight sat in Celestia's throne.

"Wow, it feels a bit weird..."

Suddenly...  
Princess Celestia came in the hall. Twilight immediately jumped off the throne.

"Oh! Highness! I... I wanted to see you!"  
"How was the throne, Twilight?" Celestia smiled  
"How did... I... I didn't!" Twilight mumbled  
"It's okay, I completely understand... now I don't have much time, what do you need?"  
"Is my dress okay?"

Celestia examined the young princesse's dress and concluded

"It's perfect! But you should put your necklace on!"  
"Thank you, majesty!"  
"I have to go now... bye, Twilight!"  
"Good bye, majesty!"

Twilight went back in her room and looked outside the window.

"Alright, now I only need to wait..."

.

Evening.  
I was still at my base. I was getting ready and dressed. I combed my brown mane and cleaned my hooves, put on a shirt and a black tuxedo with a small tie on my yellow coat.

I looked in the mirror.

"Alright. Cross Knight... in a shirt... pfft... highness Celestia really HAD to invite me... damnit."

When I was almost out of my base, I saw my armor behind a glass wall.

"Not now... not now..." I thought and went outside

I was living near Canterlot's castle, so walking there was a piece of cake. When I entered the castle, I saw hundreds of ponies in the halls. They were just talking, drinking, etc.

"Goddamnit... thank godness that nobody knows who I am... I have to me extremely careful."

I walked through the corridoors and hallways, till I reached the main hall. I saw Celestia, Luna, Twilight and her friends in there. They were talking.

"Alright, they don't know that i'm here... let's just stay undercover and let's not make a direct and long eye-contact..."

.

"...and do you believe what happened after that? BOOM! Haha! And they thanked me for being so epic!" Rainbow Dash was telling one of her semi-fake stories  
"Wow! And how did ya got away from them?" Applejack asked  
"I smashed them away with my sonic rainboom!"  
"Awesome story, Rainbow! I wish I could be such an awesome flyer as you!" Fluttershy said  
"Alright, girls! I will take a small walk around!" Twilight said  
"A'aight, Twi! But don't run into strangers!" Applejack smiled  
"Yeah, right, haha!"

She walked through the pony crowd and greeted some ponies. Princesse's usually greet their subjects, so did she.  
But suddenly...  
Right in this moment... right at this point... the most unpredictable happened!  
Twilight accidentally bumped right into me! There are thousand ponies! But she bumped right into me!

"Ow! Whoah! I am terribly sorry, majesty! Are you alright?" I said and helped her to get up  
"Ugh! No... it's fine! I mean... i'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where i'm going..." Twilight blushed and looked at me...

Just like she remembered... I was yellow...

"Wait a minute..."  
"Yes, majesty? Can I help you?" I was trying to act like a normal and a random stallion

This was getting dangerous...

"Why don't you have a cutie-mark?" Twilight noticed

That's right. I didn't have a cutie-mark for some reason... so I replied

"I don't know... maybe I don't have a talent... or i'm not special at anything... whatever..."  
"What's your name?" Twilight was curious and she had a suspicion...  
"My name is John, majesty!"

This was over limits. I just told my name... and if she realizes that I am the Cross Knight... shit's going to happen...  
I was getting nervous

"Have we met before?" Twilight asked  
"No, not at all! Uhh... I mean... I have seen you, princess, but not in personal!" I was incredibly nervous  
"Just asking... because your voice is familiar to me!"

I looked in her eyes, and she looked in my eyes.  
Suddenly, Twilight's eyes grow a bit bigger and she looked almost overjoyed...

"No wa... Godness! Dear Celestia! Cross Knight?! Is... is that you?!"

Shit...

"No! And who is Cross Knight? I don't know him!" I tried to get out of this situation

Celestia was in her throne and suddenly, she saw us.

"Oh no... Twilight! Don't!" she thought

Twilight just came closer to me... and suddenly she saw that I am starting to tremble...

"Godness! It IS you! You are the one who saved my life! You are the one who is protecting and taking care of me!" Twilight said and her smile grew larger  
"I... I... I..." I just mumbled

I was compromised...  
No shit... Everypony around us looked at me. I heard whispering

"...wow..."  
"...that's a... real Cross Knight!"  
"Cross is here!"  
"...legends are true!"  
"...is this the one..."  
"...saved princess!"  
"...oh my godness..."  
"...Knight is real..."  
"Cross Knight is real!"

.

My ID is gone. All stealth and being undercover... gone... Commanding Cross Knight is revealed!  
I quickly turned around and started to run... for no reason.. just a desperate run.

"Hey! WAIT! Please! Wait!" Twilight yelled and ran after me

Celestia got up from her throne and yelled

"LUNA! GO! GET HIM!"  
"YES, SISTER!"

Princess Luna quickly flew after me.  
I ran through the stunned crowds of ponies.  
Soon, I reached a balcony... a dead end... I turned around and found Twilight standing in front of me.

"Don't run! Please! Listen..."  
"Get the fuck away from me!" I walked backwards until I touched the edge of the balcony  
"DON'T! Be careful! You can fall!" Twilight yelled

I saw that Celestia and Luna were rushing towards us. I understood the plan...  
I jumped off the balcony... in the pitch black darkness...

"NOOOO!" Twilight yelled and wanted to fly after me, but Celestia held her with her magic.

I fell in nothingness...  
But soon Luna caught me.

"Celestia is very sorry that this happened, John." Luna said while we were flying towards the ground.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to... how... ARGH!" I yelled  
"It will settle down, but you will need to stay in your base for a few days." Luna said when we landed next to my base.  
"Alright... fine... thanks for the lift..." I said  
"You're welcome. Oh, and when the party is over, my sister will come and talk to you." Luna said before flying away

I just walked inside my base... I torn up my tuxedo and shirt and threw it on the ground.

"That bitch! She fucking had to sneak in my business! Argh!"

.

Twilight was on the balcony with her hooves on her eyes. Celestia was next to her.

"Your highness... why? Why did you let him die?! WHY?! You could have saved him!"  
"I'm sorry, Twilight, but he's a Cross Knight. Cross Knights must not be revealed to public at all times!"  
"So that means... it's all my fault... oh godness... no..." Twilight almost started to cry  
"Twilight! Listen, don't cry and I will tell you a secret when the party is over."  
"A... a secret?"  
"Yes, now let's go back inside and tell everypony that everything's fine. "  
"Alright... no... I mean..."  
"What's wrong, Twilight?"  
"I feel... dizzy... and my head hurts..."  
"That's probably from the shock you had... let's go to your room so you can rest."

Twilight and Celestia went in Twilight's room. It was dark, because it was night outside.

"Majesty?" Twilight asked before falling asleep  
"Yes?" Celestia faced her before going outside  
"What was the secret?"

Celestia came closer, kneeled next to Twilight's bed and said

"Remember when Luna flew with me before Cross Knight jumped?"  
"Yes?"  
"Luna caught him. He is completely fine in his base. He just made everyone, who was looking, think that he jumped and died. I just didn't want you to ruin that and I held you while Luna catches him."  
"What?! He's alive?! But... wow! Princess, you just made me the happiest pony in this party!"  
"Alright. Now get some rest. I have to go and explain everyone what just happened, alright?"  
"Alright! Good luck, majesty!"  
"Good night, Twilight... oh... and one more thing!"  
"Yes?"  
"What I just told you was a secret. Please keep it between us and Luna! We are the only ones who know that."  
"Thank you, highness! And will do!"  
"Goodnight."  
"Bye!"

Celestia closed the door.  
Twilight looked out of the window. There were so many stars out there.

"Godness... I am so happy to hear that he is still out there..." Twilight thought  
"He is my savior... my hero... my prince... my everything! And he is so cute when he is a pony! I thought that he was an old stallion with a black heart... but I saw his eyes! They were so clear... like the sky! And his body looked so solid... so strong... just like armor! Even though he wasn't wearing any armor!"

Suddenly... she realized...

"Oh my... I think I like him! Wow..."

She fell asleep.

.

I was just sitting and looking at my armor. I was thinking.

"All these years... over 100 years... no one had a single clue who I am... but now... I will have to use extreme caution when entering a public place, because everypony knows who I am!"

Suddenly, just like Luna said, someone came in my base. It was Celestia.

"Cross Knight? John? Are you here?"  
"I'm here, majesty."  
"First of all... I am terribly sorry... I... I didn't know that this could happen."  
"Nah... it's ok. Is the young princess ok?"  
"She is fine. But she took your actions too seriously and that made her get a headache."  
"Then it's alright... but what about others?"  
"I told them that Twilight made a mistake. It was hard for them to believe, since Twilight said that you saved her life and since you ran and jumped off... but they believed my ''story'' eventually."  
"Good... good... and what else?"  
"I need you to come to the castle tomorrow."  
"What?! I mean... we should let the young princess to recover after this."  
"You don't realize how happy she was when I told her that you are still alive, do you?"  
"Fine... armor?"  
"Yes, and be fully equipped if you can."  
"Alright. Thanks, majesty."  
"Thank you, John. And see you tomorrow."

Celestia went outside and flew away.  
And I went to sleep. It was the middle of the night, though.

**.**

**Heh, heh, heh... this is getting interesting... and epic... :3**

**The real adventures will start in next chapters, since Twilight just discovered, who really is the Cross Knight.**

**And will they both ever be together? Dunno, lol!**

**PS. Later chapters? Heh, heh... small spoiler... slenderman :3**


	3. A terrifying encounter

Chapter 3

"The beginning of adventures"

.

I was dreaming...

"All Knights! Fall back! We don't stand a goddamn chance against them!"  
"Sir! We can't leave princess here to die!"  
"Fine! Stay here and die with her, soldier! I'm going... AAAH!"  
"Commander! NO!"  
"We lost commander! John! Take command!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Take command of the remaining Cross Knights!"  
"I can't! I'm not qualified..."  
"Just do it! We trust you!"  
"Leutenant! I can't!"  
"Just do... AAH!"  
"LEUTENANT!"  
"Everypony! John is now the commanding Cross Knight!"  
"WHAT?! He is just a young private!"  
"He has the guts to do it! C'mon, John! Give us the order!"  
"Alright... Someone, get queen's baby!"  
"You mean Celestia?!"  
"Yes, sergeant! GO!"  
"SIR, YES SIR!"  
"Run! Run! Run!"  
"They're attacking us, goddamnit!"  
"King is dead! Queen is dead! The fuck did you expect?!"  
"WHOAH! Where's Celestia's sister?!"  
"Luna?! DAMNIT! GO! GET BACK! GET THE FUCK BACK!"  
"ROGER! MOVING!"  
"GOT HER!"  
"CROSS DOWN! CROSS DOWN! WE ARE ONLY TWO LEFT!"  
"RUN! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"  
"Sir! Take the kids! I'll hold them off!"  
"Are you bucking crazy?!"  
"Go! Sir! Go!"  
"Alright... it was an honor, sergeant!"  
"It was an honor too, private! Now take care of them! Go!"

.

It was a bright morning.  
Sun was shining through my base's windows and they lighted up my room.

"BAH!" I yelled as I woke up  
"Damn... these goddamn dreams..."

I got up and went up to the mirror. I looked at myself.

"Why am I the one, who survived that hell..."

I cleaned my teeth, combed my mane and tail, and walked in front of the glass which was covering my armor. I opened it, got the armor parts and put them on myself one at a time. Soon, I was fully equipped, but before going outside, I checked armor's hud, knifes, shield system and other things. I was ready.

"Armor health – 100%, knifes – working properly, shield system – functional, cloaking system – functional, helmet's HUD – working fine... alright, let's go."

I went outside my base and said

"Cloak online!"

I had to cloak, because yesterday everypony saw me. So I couldn't just be a simple pony like I was yesterday. They knew how I look like.  
I walked through the streets of canterlot, evading collisions with other ponies and stuff... till I finally reached the castle.  
I sneaked into the castle past the Royal Guards till I reached the main hall, where Celestia and Twilight was waiting.

.

"...no, majesty. They are quite nice... at least for me!"  
"No, Twilight. These are better. You have a good eye, but..."

I uncloaked in front of them.

"Commanding Cross Knight ready for service!" I said  
"JOHN!" Twilight yelled and hugged me  
"Hey... majesty... uhh..." I mumbled

Celestia grinned and came closer.

"I thought that you really died yesterday!" Twilight said  
"Glad you came, Cross." Celestia mentioned  
"I can't just obey orders, majesty..." I answered  
"That wasn't an order."  
"Wha?"  
"The choice was optional! Looks like you chose to come!"  
"Whatever... you needed me, highness?"  
"Twilight has something to say." Celestia said and looked at her

I faced Twilight, who was frowning a bit.

"Yes, majesty? I'm listening."

The young princess looked at Celestia, who nodded and smiled.

"Umm... about yesterday... I am sorry. I didn't mean to completely blow your cover."  
"You don't have to be sorry, majesty. I am just a Cross Knig..."  
"Don't have to be sorry?! John! I have to take care of you and treat you like a soldier and a bodyguard! Not like a bird or a turtle!" Twilight interrupted  
"Alright, fine. Apology accepted."  
"Thank you, John!"  
"Don't call me "John". It's under Cross Knight name security circumstances."  
"Sorry."

.

Suddenly... we heard running outside the hall. I quickly cloaked to stay unseen.  
A random pony ran in the main hall and yelled

"Your highness! Your highness! Help!"

Pony stopped and was gasping, because she was exhausted.

"What's the matter?" Celestia asked  
"Uff... Uff... Forest... There... monster! Need... your help... princess..."  
"I don't understand, please explain!"  
"Uff... just a sec... There! There is a monster in the forest! My friend went in there yesterday while the party was here in your majesty's castle. I didn't go in, but I heard growling and my friend hasn't come out yet!"  
"Alright, my dear pony. Go back to your home. We will find your friend." Celestia said  
"Thank you, highness!" the pony answered

The pony walked away, and I uncloaked.

"Majesty? What was that all about?" Twilight asked  
"There's something out there in the forest... we must find out what is that thing." Celestia explained  
"Majesty, requesting permission to enter the forest and investigate." I asked  
"Permission granted, Knight. You are free to go."  
"Weapons?"  
"Only melee."  
"Roger that, highness. Going to investigate."

Twilight took her crown away...

"I'm going with him, majesty!"  
"Twilight, don't. It's too dangerous out there." Celestia said  
"I have Cross Knight with me! What can possibly go wrong?"  
"Majesty. Stay here in the castle. I can't risk bringing you with me." I said  
"Please let me go with Cross Knight, majesty! I will help him with investigation!" Twilight begged  
"A... alright. But be extremely careful, Twilight." Celestia answered  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I just sighted and cloaked.

"Go to the forest, majesty. I will see you there." I ordered  
"Alright!"  
"Good luck and be careful." Celestia said  
"Everything will be fine, highness!" Twilight answered

We went outside...

.

A lovely day outside. Birds were chirping, wind blowing leaves off trees... just marvelous!  
Soon, Twilight reached the forest, but didn't go inside yet. She waited for me. I was slower, because I had to be swift to avoid all ponies I encountered. But eventually, I got there too.  
I uncloaked next to the princess.

"There you are!" she said when she saw me  
"Alright. We must stick together. Investigations like this are extremely dangerous, highness."  
"Don't worry about me. I have been in dangerous situations before."  
"Heh... this is by far much more dangerous than you think, majesty."  
"Are we going to stay here or go and do something?"

I looked at her and then walked along the path in the forest.

.

When we were deep enough, Twilight became a bit scared.

"Aren't we lost?"  
"Negative. I still have correct pathway tracking online and functioning."  
"Wow... you sure have a lot of stuff on that armor, don't you?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Ugh! Could you please stop that robot-like talking?"  
"No, highness. Cross Knights have to be precise and direct."  
"C'mon! We are the only ones here! No one hears us!"

I said nothing, but walked along the path.  
Unfortunately, Twilight became really bored and walked sideways a bit to see what's in the ditch next to the path.  
Suddenly...  
She almost screamed her lungs out in shock

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed  
"MAJESTY!" I yelled and ran where she was standing.  
"Highness! You alright?! Talk to me!"

The princess said nothing, but she had a lot of tears dripping from her eyes. Looked like she just saw something terrifying...  
And it was true...  
I looked where she was looking and I saw...  
A dead pony...  
cut in half...

"HOLY... OH GOD!" I yelled when I saw it

Then I immediately closed Twilight's eyes and turned her away from the corpse. Since she was terrified, she hugged me and cried. She was shaking.

"It's okay, majesty. You didn't see anything... it's just your imagination... i'm here... nothing is going to happen... it's okay." I tried to calm her down  
"J... J... John... I... I don't want to go anymore..."  
"We won't. We will go back to the castle. Don't worry."  
"Please don't let me go..."  
"Er... fine... fine... bet let's get back to the castle."

I helped her to get up and we both walked back, but before we left, I took a picture of the corpse to examine it later.

.

We finally reached the castle. I didn't care if I was cloaked or not, but Royal Guards didn't say anything either.  
When we entered the main hall, Celestia immediately saw Twilight's shock.

"Oh dear! What's wrong?"  
"Something terrible has happened, majesty." I said  
"What exactly?"  
"Let's just get her highness to bed. She is terribly shocked."

Celestia helped me to get Twilight in her bed and then we went back in the main hall.

"What's the matter? Why is she so shocked? And did you find the pony?" Celestia asked  
"Yes, we found him..."  
"And?"  
"Er... he was cut in half..."

Celestia covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my godness... I... I... who could have done such a thing?! Oh my dear Twilight. She had to see that..."  
"Your highness? I think that we have a huge problem here..." I said  
"Agree... please go to your base and get some rest, Knight. We will figure this out tomorrow. I need to think about this too..."  
"Roger." I answered

I went home.  
When I was in my room, I looked in my mirror again and thought

"Who the hell could do such a thing? Tearing a pony in half... damnit... that's just... damn..."

It was late evening eventually, so I decided to think about this tomorrow with Celestia. So I went to sleep.

.

_**It was someone...**_

_**Not a pony...**_

_**He walks on his hind legs...**_

_**He's in black clothes...**_

_**And he has a white face...**_

_**Yes, it's him.**_


	4. A Nightmare!

Chapter 4

"A Nightmare"

.

Morning.

Sun was shining through my base's windows and lighted my room up once again. But this morning was a little bit different. Instead of doing some of my usual morning work and stuff, I immediately ran up to my armor and put it on my body. I was just worried about that thing that happened yesterday and wanted to speak to her highness Celestia as soon as possible. I went outside my base, cloaked and went to the castle.

Meanwhile it wasn't going better in Canterlot's castle. Unfortunately, Princess Twilight's shock was too hard and she became sick.. with a terrible fever. Celestia was very worried. She had to worry about her young apprentice being sick and about that thing, that attacked the pony which we found dead yesterday.  
Soon, I was in the castle and uncloaked.

"Heavy armor ready for duty, majesty!"  
"Cross! Glad you came..."  
"Is something wrong, highness?"  
"Things are only getting worse here."  
"How exactly?"  
"First of all, Twilight has a fever, and..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes, she is in her bed right now."  
"Damnit... is that because of yesterday?"  
"I'm pretty sure, yes. I even denied her friends to come and see her, because of her illness."  
"That's not good, majesty..."  
"Indeed... but she will be glad to see you."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"You are the only one, who is immune to these diseases, Cross. And I have seen that she is a bit attracted to you."  
"Alright. I will go and see her."

I walked away from Celestia and went towards the young princesse's room. When I came inside, I saw her in bed coughing and a doctor next to her bed. I walked closer, then the doctor saw me...

"Oh my! A Cross Knight?!"  
"How is her majesty, doc?"  
"Oh... um... she looks bad right now. Her majesty has a very intense fever. She is burning up, she's coughing, and her majesty's horn cannot do any magic at the moment."  
"Is she awake?"  
"No, but she will be soon, though she can barely move... I see that you want to talk to her."  
"If that's possible, doc..."  
"Alright, I will leave you two for a minute, but do not let her move a lot."  
"Thanks, doctor."

The doctor pony went outside the room. I just stared at the sleeping princess. She was a bit pailed, but still beautiful...  
Soon, she slowly opened her eyes and saw me.

"Ow... are you... John!"  
"Majesty?"  
"I am so glad that you came to... *cough*... to see me!"  
"Celestia told me that you wanted to see me."  
"I did but... John!"  
"Yes, highness?"  
"Can you... *cough*… at least put your helmet away?"

I hesistated for a few seconds, but took off my helmet eventually.  
Twilight looked in my blue eyes, and I looked in her shiny purple eyes.

"Majesty, I..."  
"Please, call me Twilight."  
"No, highness. I am not authorized to call anyone from the royal party in their real names."  
"I order you to call me in my real name, John."  
"Negative, majesty. You are not authorized to give me orders like that."  
"Please! Just once! I have never heard my name from you... *cough*!"|  
"Just lay down and get some rest, majesty."  
"Are you leaving so soon?"  
"I have a job to do, highness, so yes, I am leaving."  
"But... but... wait..."

Too late. I closed her room's door.  
I went to the royal hall where Celestia was waiting for me.

"Well?" She asked  
"Your majesty?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... I request authorization for calling the young princess in her name... is that possible?"  
"I see that Twilight wanted you to call her in her real name..."  
"How did you know, highness?"  
"I know a lot of things, soldier..."  
"Alright the... ARGH! AAAH!" I yelled  
"Cross?! Are you alright?! John!" princess was confused  
"AAH! THE HELL?! MY... ARMOR!" I fell on the ground

There were sparks coming out of my armor and my helmet's inner HUD was going static.  
Suddenly, my whole armor's system overloaded and before it shut itself down, the armor threw some of it's parts away in various directions.  
I was laying on the ground.

"John! Are you alright?!" Celestia asked when it was over  
"I... ugh... i'm fine, majesty..."  
"What happened?!"  
"I... I don't know! Looks like... damnit... armor's damage at 102%... wow..."  
"It looked like a thunderbolt hit you, Cross."  
"It even felt like it, majest... WHAT THE... AAH!"

I threw my helmet on the ground.

"What is it?!"  
"Oh my god... I just saw a face in my HUD! A white face!"  
"A face?"  
"Yes, a white face! But it had no eyes, no nose, no mouth, no ears, no mane... nothing!"  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Cross."  
"Me too, majesty..."

I walked on the balcony to ventilate the smoke out of my armor.  
Suddenly...  
I saw something far away in the woods...  
It was something black...

"The hell is that..." I thought and looked closer

It was standing between all those trees and it was staring at me...  
It had no face...  
And right when I blinked, it disappeared.

"AAH! THE HECK WAS THAT THING?!"  
"What is it?!" Celestia asked

She came closer and looked where I was looking. Of course, she saw nothing.

"What is it, Cross?"  
"Majesty... requesting permission to go in the forest and eliminate a possible threat!"  
"What... well... alright. Permission granted, but what are you going to terminate?"  
"The white face guy. Looks like he damaged my armor and right now he is stalking us."  
"But we don't know how dangerous he is!"

I didn't listen, but ran out of the castle in anger, leaving Celestia confused in the hall.  
I swiftly ran to the forest.  
When I was there, I stopped running and walked in the forest. But I forgot that my armor is broken and that I won't be able to use my weapons. And my tracking system was down too.  
I just walked in the forest.  
It was getting dark outside.

"C'mon! Show yourself, you goddamn stalk... oh no... oh DAMNIT! MY TRACKING SYSTEM!" I yelled when I realized that I'm lost.

I quickly decided to walk back to the castle, but unfortunately... I forgot which way I went.  
There I was. Alone in the dark.  
It was getting darker and darker, when soon, it turned completely dark. It was night.  
I was actually scared to be honest. That pony in the ditch... that scary white face guy... ugh... gives me shivers.  
Suddenly...  
I saw something on a tree...  
A...  
A paper?  
Just a single piece of paper in the middle of the woods?

"Wait a sec... there is something written on it..."

I came closer and examined the paper.

"Please help? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I took the little piece of paper and walked along the path... maybe I will find a way out of this forest.  
While I was walking, I examined the piece of paper that I found.

"Not signed... not folded... just a simple paper with "please help" written on it... that's weird!"

Suddenly...  
I heard bush shivering next to me...  
I quickly yelled

"Hooves up! Come out so I can see you!"

Nothing...  
The bush stopped shivering...  
But I heard something behind me...  
I turned around...  
And saw a black tall thing with a white face!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHATTHEFUCK?!" I yelled, tripped, stood back up and ran.

My eye pupils became smaller in fear.  
I ran desperately through the forest. I wasn't looking back. I quickly became exhausted.  
I was breathing heavily. This was extremely frightening. Soon I collapsed on the ground because I was too exhausted.  
I slowly looked up...  
I saw that thing again...  
It was floating right at me!

"No... No... Fuck YOU! Get away from me!"

I tried to crawl away, but I couldn't. I was right between life and death.  
Suddenly, black tentacles were coming out of that thing's back. It looked scary as hell.

"AAH! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!"

I couldn't crawl or move... I was paralyzed.  
When that thing was close enough, he stopped right next to me. I heard a terrifying growl and that thing flew right at me with extreme speed. It looked terrifying.

"OH GOD! AAAAH..."

Blood...

.

.

Meanwhile in the castle.  
Twilight was feeling a bit better and she could walk around, but she was allowed to be in the main hall and in her room only. For safety reasons.  
Right now the young princess was going to go and see Celestia in the main hall.  
When she walked in there, Twilight found Celestia on the balcony.

"Highness!"  
"Oh! Twilight! Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, majesty! I feel completely fine... but you don't, highness! Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, Twilight."  
"What is it?"  
"I... our Cross Knight went to the forest few hours ago."  
"And?"  
"He's still there..."  
"And?"  
"I have lost magical contact with him!"  
"What do you mean, majesty?" Twilight started to worry  
"He... he's maybe dead!"

Twilight gasped and held her tears inside.

"But... but... majesty! He is a Cross Knight! No one can kill or defeat him!"  
"His armor wasn't working when he went to the forest. He was very vulnerable."  
"Oh dear goodness... he... majesty! Let's wait till tomorrow... maybe he shows up!" Twilight said in hope  
"I guess you're right, Twilight. And if he's not back till tomorrow, I will personally go and look for him."  
"I will come too, majesty."  
"No, Twilight! It's too dangerous for your young heart."  
"Majesty! John is my bodyguard! I must take care of him! I will go with you!"  
"Fine... but now let's wait till tomorrow..."

.

**Does this mean that the lost Cross Knight in Equestrian history is dead?  
How will the search for the Knight go?  
IDK! LOL!**


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5

"Unexpected"

.

Morning, Canterlot.  
Princess Twilight suddenly wakes up, but not in her bed. She was in Celestia's throne! Celestia was sitting next to her and Twilight's head was on her flank.

"Oh! Highness... I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."  
"It's fine, Twilight. You were really tired yesterday, and you fell asleep on the ground, so I put you in my throne."  
"Uh... thanks... I guess... Wait! Is he back?!"  
"No..." Celestia sighted  
"Then... what are we going to do?!"

Suddenly... a letter came in front of them out of nowhere!

"Hm? I wonder who could that be?" Celestia said

She opened the letter. Meanwhile Twilight got out of the throne and looked at the princess with curiosity.

"Highness? What does it say?" Twilight asked

Celestia lowered the letter and looked at her.

"Twilight... your parents and your brother is coming to see you!"  
"WHAT?! TODAY?!"  
"Yes. They will be here in the evening."  
"Goodness... oh no no no no no... not now!"  
"C'mon, Twilight. Let's find Cross Knight while we still have time."

Both princesse's went on the balcony and, since Twilight had wings, they flew towards the forest.

"Highness?"  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't you bringing some guards with you? For safety?"  
"No. That would just rise suspicion."  
"Oh... alright..."

Soon, they were above the forest. Celestia and Twilight split out so the chances of finding me are bigger. Twilight was terrified. What if she finds me dead just like the other pony?  
Soon, she heard Celestia...

"Twilight! Come here!"

Celestia was on the ground. Twilight landed next to her and looked on the ground. They saw a blood trail.

"Oh my... is that... blood?"  
"Pretty much yes, Twilight. Let's see where it leads."

Princesse's followed the blood trail until the trail ended and there was a blood splash on the ground.

"Wha... is that it? Did it just disappear or something?" Twilight asked

Suddenly...  
Celestia looked up...  
There I was.  
I was on a tree's branch. My armor was all bloody and torn up, my helmet was gone and my whole head was scratched. Looked like someone wanted to open my armor but he failed and left me on a tree.

"OH MY GOD..." Celestia yelled when she saw me

Then Twilight looked up...

"AAAAAH! GOODNESS!"

Celestia picked me up with her magic and carefully placed me on the ground. Then Twilight ran up to me.

"John! John! You hear me?! Are you alive?! Answer me! Please!"

Fortunately, I was still breathing and alive. But I was incredibly injured.

"Ah... ah god... majesty... is that you? Am I alive?" I slowly got up  
"JOHN! Thank heavens! I was so worried!" Twilight hugged me  
"Majesty... w... wait..."  
"What is it?"  
"A... armor... lockdown... my armor is in a defensive lockdown state..."  
"We found you barely alive, but you still care about your armor?!" Twilight was surprised  
"Twilight, he is a Cross Knight for thousand years, so his only treasure is his duty." Celestia explained  
"Whatever! C'mon, John. Let's go back to the castle and get you some medicine."  
"Highness... wait! That monster! It's still here somewhere!" I said  
"Don't worry, Cross. We will fly to the castle." Celestia said  
"H... how?"  
"You can get on my back."  
"WHAT?! Majesty, I can't do that!"  
"We don't have time to walk, John! Just get on my back so we can get out of here."  
"Please! Do what she says!" Twilight said

I stubbornly got on her majesty's back and we flew away from my nightmare. While we were flying, I tried to unlock my armor.  
Cross Knight's armor is designed to protect the wearer at all costs. If he is unconscious or something, then the armor locks itself and prevents anyone from unlocking and taking it off the wearer. Making him very well protected even if he can't control the armor himself.  
Soon, we approached the castle.

"On no! My parents! They're already here!" Twilight said when she saw a chariot next to the castle

Celestia, Twilight and I flew in the main hall through the balcony. Unfortunately, Twilight's parents, Cadence and Shining Armor was there. They saw me.

"Majesty! Twilight!" They all yelled simultaneously when they saw us.

But then they noticed something else... me.

"Hey, bother! Hey mom! Hey dad!" Twilight said when she landed

Cadence was ready to do their usual fun little dance together... but they didn't!  
Twilight hugged her parents.

"Twily! We were so worried about you! Looks like you are bus... AAH!" Twilight's mother aka. Twilight Velvet yelled when she saw me.  
"Mom! I can explain!"  
"Who the hay is he?!" Twilight's dad aka. Night Light asked  
"He's... my bodyguard..."  
"Bodyguard?! That thing is your bodyguard?!"  
"He's not a thing, dad! He just was in a fight, that's all!"

Suddenly...  
Shining Armor noticed my Emblem on my chest.

"A Cross Knight... Holy Moly! IT'S A CROSS KNIGHT!" he yelled  
"Who's that?" Cadence asked  
"Everyone! That, my dear friends, is a Cross Knight! A legend! The only one, who survived an epic fight and one, who saved our majesty and her sister when they were just little fillies! He is the best fighting force in Equestria!" Shining explained  
"How do you know?!" Twilight asked  
"Well... I am a captain for the whole national royal guard, and a prince for the Crystal Empire, so... I might know a thing or two, Twily. But I didn't know that Cross Knights are real!"  
"Well... that means you know who he is..."  
"Yup, and he is next highest rank below Prince and Princess."

Twilight's parents were confused.

"Twilight? Is that Cross Knight your bodyguard?" Night Light asked  
"Yes, dad. He is my personal bodyguard. Princess Celestia allocated him to me."

I stepped forward to introduce myself... as a soldier...

"Commanding Cross Knight... at your service..."  
"He looks creepy" Velvet said  
"That's on purpose. He is meant to strike fear in enemies." Twilight explained  
"Well then, Cross Knight. I hope you are doing your duty well... because I don't want anyone to hurt my only daughter."  
"I am putting my life at risk just to save her life, ma-am." I explained

Velvet didn't expect this answer, but she was glad that I really do care about Twilight.  
Finally, Celestia interrupted us all.

"Alright, Cross! You are free to return to your base."  
"Thanks, majesty." I answered

I was about to leave them in the hall, but as soon as I started to walk, I fell on the ground.

"AH! Damnit... two-one-zero-eight, cancel armor lockdown. Hinges at 40%... Shield at 12%... Majesty! I'm not able to walk! My front-right leg is bleeding and it's hinge is offline!" I said  
"Did you hear the way Cross Knight's talk?! Just awesome!" Shining said  
"Whatever! Can't you see that he is hurt?" Cadence said and came up to me

She and Twilight helped me to get up.

"John, I think that you should stay here. Your leg and face is bleeding!" Twilight said  
"Take off your armor, soldier. I can do a healing spell." Cadence offered  
"No, I am not authorized to take off my armor in front of you all."  
"John! Take off your armor." Celestia said

It was an order... I had to take my armor off...  
I took off parts of my armor piece after piece when soon... my armor was on the ground and everyone saw me. They saw my yellow coat and my brown mane and tail.

"But... he is just a normal pony!" Velvet said while Cadence was healing my wounds with her magic.  
"This "normal" pony knows a lot more than many of us do. And he is highly trained. He looks just like a normal pony, but everything, that's special about him, is inside him." Celestia explained  
"Wow, i'm actually glad that someone as experienced as him protects my little sister!" Shining said

And, while Twilight was talking with her family, I came to talk to Celestia.

"Majesty... that monster thing is still outside..."  
"I know. We must kill him."  
"How, majesty?"  
"I'm thinking... OH NO!"  
"What is it, majesty?"  
"Grand Galloping Gala is next week! That's why Twilight's parents came here!"  
"Damnit... that means that I have to fix my armor real quick."  
"True... and that monster must be destroyed at all costs! We must not let anything go wrong at the gala!"  
"Roger that..." I said

I ran away to get my armor ready.

"John! Where are you going?!" Twilight yelled when I ran past her and her parents  
"To my base. I have to fix my armor."  
"Why?"  
"Grand Galloping Gala is next week. Ok, bye, majesty!" I ran away  
"What?! Grand Galloping... Next Week?! But.. but..."

Twilight's mother came closer we will enjoy the Gala together as a family!"

"Oh my... that means I have to start getting ready!"  
"True, dear. And will you show us your new room here in the castle?"  
"Sure! Come with me!"

They walked to Twilight's room...

.

.

Somewhere near Ponyville...

"UGH! I AM SO TIRED OF THIS! Everytime I do something, it has to be good! I can't even play jokes on anyone and not be a villain! This is sooooo booooooring! No, no, no, no... I am not playing "good guy" anymore! Let's put some spice on this game, shall we? Oh! Grand Galloping Gala is next week? Perfect... HAHA!  
Oh Celestia? I am coming back!"

Said someone...  
Who is the ex-master of chaos...  
Yup... Discord!

.

**Fuck yeah. We have Slenderman and Discord already! I hope that there will be more than those two :3**


	6. Family Fun

Chapter 6

"Fun With Her Family"

.

Early Morning, Canterlot.  
Two days until the Grand Galloping Gala.  
Twilight Sparkle and her mother Twilight Velvet were both already up and were talking with each other on the main royal hall's balcony. Everything was going fine, until Twilight's mother changed the subject to...

"And... why Princess Celestia gave you a bodyguard like that? Aren't royal guards enough?"  
"Well, our enemies will become stronger and we need something to counter them. But, since I am going everywhere alone, or with my friends, we are vulnerable to any attacks our enemies throw at us! This is the reason Princess Celestia gave me this "bodyguard"."  
"Alright, now I understand. But I don't trust him, dear..."  
"Haha, I didn't trust him either at the beginning, but that's only because of his look."  
"That might be true, but still... I'm proud that you are a princess now and I know that you are grown up and can take care of yourself but... but I still worry about you. All this evil you have fought... it can strike back."  
"Don't worry, mom. We defeated Changelings and their queen... Trixie is not bothering us anymore... Discord has become friendly, thanks to Fluttershy... King Sombra is defeated... Dragons aren't bothering us anymore... wow! I can name much more, but you get the point."

Suddenly, young princesse's dad appeared behind them.

"Hey! What'cha both doing here?"  
"Nothing... just talking." Velvet answered  
"Hey, dad! How was the sleep in your room?"  
"Just awesome! Those pillows... wow! They are so soft and..."

Princess and her mother grinned

"...what? They are! Hey... by the way... I have an idea!" Night light said  
"We're listening!" Twilight answered  
"I already asked Shining and Cadence and they agreed, so i'm asking you both now... do you want to go to the beach? Y'know... it's hot outside and maybe we could have some fun together as a family! Since we won't see you everyday like this, Twily!"  
"It's a great idea, dad, but it's only two days till the Gala!" Twilight answered  
"Two days! Two! We have plenty of time! Unless you have a princess dress, which has to be worn two days before the Gala, haha!" Night smiled  
"Hah, hah, hah... very funny..."  
"So, are you both in?"  
"I'm in!" Velvet answered  
"Alright! Count me in too! Twilight answered

Soon, Princess Celestia came in the hall. When she came in, Twilight's mother and father kneeled.

"Good morning, highness." they said  
"Good morning! Hm... Twilight! You early today!"  
"Yes, majesty... umm... highness?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I abandon my duties at the moment and go out with my family?"  
"That's a silly question, Twilight... Of course you can! Feel free to go wherever you want, it's not forbidden here! Have fun!" Celestia kindly answered  
"Alright, then! I'll get Cadence and Armor!" Night said and ran away  
"I will pack some snacks... we will wait for you outside the castle, dear!" Velvet said and ran away too  
"Alright, mom! I'll be there soon!" Twilight answered

When the young princess left the main hall with her family, Celestia casted a magic spell...  
And soon...  
She heard...

"Heavy Armor ready for duty, majesty!"

Yup, that was me.

"Cross! I have a task for you."  
"Highness?"  
"Twilight is going to the beach along with her family. I need you to keep an eye on them and make sure nothing interrupts them or even worse... hurts them."  
"Roger that. Will be done."  
"Make sure they don't know you're there. If that's possible... Oh, and you have my authorization for use of weapons. Just in case."  
"Copy that. On my way!"

I cloaked and ran away.

.

On the way to the beach.  
I was following Twilight and her family from a distance, but not too far. Nothing interesting or attention worth happened. They were just talking but I was still using extreme caution even though nothing happened.  
Soon, they reached the beach.  
I hid in the nearest bushes to uncloak. I just had to let the cloaking system to cool-down. Princesse's family set everything up in the sand next to the water itself.

"Alright! Last one who gets in the water is going to carry everything back home!" Night Light yelled

Everyone ran in the water and there were huge amounts of splashes.

"Haha! Brother! You are going to carry everything, haha!" Twilight laughed  
"Ah, snap! Well... I did it on purpose!" Shining answered  
"You didn't! I know you didn't!"  
"Oh yeah?! Now let's see how your highness is going to catch my water!"

Shining Armor splashed water on Twilight, and she splashed back.  
Everyone was laughing and having fun.

"Hey! Let's see how far can we go..." Night Light said and swam forward  
"Dad! Be careful... it isn't really safe to swim that far." Shining warned  
"Pfft... watch and learn, son!"

I was leaning against a tree in the bushes and watched everything from there.  
Suddenly...  
I noticed something...  
In the water...  
Everyone looked at the swimming Night Light when suddenly they hear...

"KNIFES ONLINE!"

I ran in the water past them real quick...

"What in the..." everyone thought

My armor had weight and oxygen control, so I was running on water, instead of swimming.  
I jumped over Night Light and smashed my frontal knifes in something...

"Wait a s... John?! What are you doing?!" Twilight asked  
"And how did you find us?" Cadence mentioned

Soon, they saw why I was rushing in like that...  
About 2 feet away from Twilight's father, I was holding a shark's fin... and blood came on the water's surface.

"Oh goodness! Night! That shark almost killed you!" Velvet said and gasped

Night Light faced the shark and stunned.

"WHOAH... I... I didn't see that thing right there! Um... thanks... uh... warrior... or what was your name!"  
"John! You... you just saved my dad!" Twilight said  
"That was TOO close..." Shining sighted in relief

I let the shark's fin go and it sunk in the bloody water.

"Knifes offline..." I said, walked back and didn't pay any attention to anything else. Just straight forward.

Twilight got out of the water

"John! Wait! I..." Twilight yelled  
"Cloak online..." I cloaked  
"...wanted to say thanks..."

They all just stared at the place where I disappeared

"You know, dear? I am starting to like that Cross Knight guy..." Velvet said  
"To be honest... i've had enough water for today..." Cadence said and got out of the water  
"Yeah, me too..." Night agreed

They all packed everything and went back to the castle. It was evening anyways...  
I still was cloaked and walking behind them...

"Ehm... brother?" Twilight said  
"What is it, sis?"  
"You still have to carry the stuff..." she smiled  
"Shh!" Shining winked

Twilight just grinned and they went to the castle.

.

Celestia was in her throne in the main hall. She was sending some invites for the Gala.  
Soon, Twilight along with her family came in.

"Oh! Twilight! How was it going?"  
"Pretty... dangerous!"  
"Dangerous?"  
"My dad was attacked by a shark... and..."  
"And?"  
"And... majesty! Did you sent John to look after us?"  
"Yes, and I see that it was a good idea..."  
"That dude saved my life!" Night Light interrupted  
"So... is he here? I just wanted to thank him personally..." Twilight said  
"No, he's not here yet..."  
"Alright then, could you send him in my room when he comes, majesty?"  
"Will do..."  
"Thank you."

Twilight, her parents, Cadence and Shining walked to their rooms. Some talking was still heard before they were away...

"Aw yeah! Did you see how that guy ran and jumped? Awesome!" Shining said  
"SON! I almost got killed but you care about some guy?!" Night answered  
"Stop arguing... and lets get some sleep..." Cadence interrupted

Doors closed  
Celestia got up. Looked like she was only one in the main hall but...

"John... I know that you're here..."  
"Cloak offline..." I uncloaked in front of her  
"Marvelous job out there, Knight. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks, majesty, but this is just my job..."  
"You are free now."  
"Thanks majesty. Heading back to base."

I walked away.

.

**Alright, alright... GGG is coming, next chap is going to finally be about it. Oh and btw: Don't forget that Discord will be there :3**


	7. Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter 7

''Grand Galloping Gala''

.

Early morning.  
Today is the Grand Galloping Gala in the evening. Usually I wake up because of my clock's alarm, but this time I woke up before the alarm sounded. At first I thought that I was late so I immediately checked my watch.

"Goddamnit! It's 6 in the morning! I still have 2 hours... wow..."

I got up and walked in my bathroom. I stopped in front of my sink and washed my face. Then I looked in the mirror.

"Ugh... today is the Grand Galloping Gala... i'm gonna die because of boredom..."

I had a point, because I can't go there without my armor and uncloaked. Everyone still remembers my look and how I ran away from Twilight.  
Suddenly...  
A letter appeared in front of me. It was from Celestia.

"What the... so early? Alright... let's see... oh damn. I have to go to the castle..."

I quickly grabbed my armor, cloaked and ran outside my base.

.

Canterlot's castle  
When I entered the main hall and concluded, that Celestia is there alone, I uncloaked.

"Heavy Armor ready for action, highness!"  
"Oh! You came fast."  
"Yes, majesty, I was already awake. You needed me, highness?"  
"My young apprentice asked for your presence, Cross."  
"Roger. Where is her majesty?"  
"In her room."

I went to the royal apartments and quietly knocked Twilight's room's door. I did it quietly because her family was right next door in the guest apartments.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and found Twilight reading a book on her balcony.

"John! You're here!"  
"Princess Celestia told that you needed me, majesty."  
"Yes, yes... just a minute..." Twilight said while placing the book in the bookshelf.  
"Well, majesty? What's the problem."  
"There are no problems... but I need one thing."  
"I'm listening carefully."  
"You see, today is the Grand Galloping Gala, right?"  
"Yes... I promise that I will give high priority protection for you and your friends, majesty."  
"That's great... but it's not about that..."  
"What is it then, highness?"  
"Well, you see... it's very elegant and polite to have a partner at the Gala, so... what i'm asking is, could you be my partner for the Gala?"

I didn't know what to answer. Well, it was kinda wrong to be a bodyguard and in meantime a partner for the princess... wait a sec... she's a princess! There is no way I can go with her! That's completely under Cross Knight's circumstances!  
Twilight was looking at me and waited for an answer.

"Majesty! Since when there is a rule that you need a partner when you are at the Gala?"  
"There is no rule. I'm just asking if you could-"  
"No, sorry, majesty... I am terribly sorry, but I can't do something like that! It's under my terms of law."  
"But... I thought that you... oh well, looks like I will be all alone for tonight..." Twilight sighted on purpose. She acted like she was sad and looked out of the window. I took it seriously, just like she planned.  
"Majesty! I... I'm terribly sorry for making you upset... of course, I can be your partner."  
"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me...

It was kinda awkward for me, since this was the first time someone is so happy because of me.

"Alright, John. You will have to meet me in front of the castle in the evening. Wear something nice!"  
"Roger that... will do..."  
"Oh! And please, call me Twilight. And don't talk like a robot when we get there." Twilight grinned  
"Ugh... will do, majesty."  
"John!"  
"Sorry... will do, Twilight."  
"That's better. Now go! I have some things to do with my family, so i'm busy right now."

I went outside her room and walked in the main hall. Celestia looked at me.

"Well?"  
"Her majesty asked me to be her partner for the Grand Galloping Gala..."  
"That's just marvelous! But looks like something is bugging you, Cross..."  
"Yes, highness... umm... how do I put it... How to be a partner?"  
"Oh, ha ha ha! Cross... are you serious? In these thousand years you still don't know how to talk to girls!"  
"Um, majesty? I am dead serious."  
"Really? Well, there is not much to tell... well... first of all you need a formal suit."  
"I have a tuxedo..."  
"Great... next is... you need to stop talking like you are talking now. Talk freely, don't choose your words like you read from a script. Talk like you want. But don't go completely out of frames."  
"Right... will keep that in mind."  
"Next... you need to... wait a minute. You were at the royal party, weren't you?"  
"Yes, majesty..."  
"It's almost the same! But remember to smile. It's one of the most important things you should remember and everything will be fine! But don't go over your limits."  
"Thank you, majesty!"  
"Now go, we will meet at the Gala. Good luck!"

I cloaked, walked out of the castle and towards my base.  
When I was home, I put my armor away and looked in my wardrobe.

"Right... so now I need formal clothes..."

I saw that one of my tuxedo's is torn apart. I remembered that I did it when the party was over... luckily I had another one. I took it and put it on. Then I looked in the mirror.

"Wow... I will be burning in this thing... whatever... alright! I shouldn't talk like a robot? Umm, that's not robot-talking. It's called military language... but whatever. Let's not use it."

.

Hours passed...  
Soon, sun started to set. I was polishing my armor to kill some time. Suddenly, I saw the clock.

"Oh damn! It's evening... alright! Let's do this!"

I went outside my base towards the castle.  
When I got there, I saw many ponies in formal clothes walking in the castle and talking to each other. I hoped that no one remembers the incident at the royal party some time ago.  
When I was close to the main entrance, I started to look around for Twilight. Fortunately I saw her waiting for me next to the main door on the right. I began to walk towards her.  
Soon, she saw me and her smile grew bigger. Twilight walked towards me and soon we were finally together.  
But there was one thing... I forgot everything that I wanted to say... it's because Twilight was so beautiful in that dress she had.

"Oh! Hey John!" she smiled  
"I... I... oh... hey, majesty... no, I mean... heavy armor ready for duty, Twiligh... no, AH! I mean... hey, Twilight! Oh damn... i'm so sorry! I messed up."  
"Haha! It's ok! I understand. Now... shall we go inside?"  
"Oh, yes, yes... of course! Umm... after you, highn-... Twilight!"

We went inside the castle side by side. When we were in, we saw that many ponies looked at us and whispered to each other.

"Umm, Twilight? Why are they looking at us like that?"  
"It's because you are the first one, who is a princesse's partner!" Twilight explained  
"Oh..."

Soon, we approached Celestia. She was sitting in her throne and overlooking everything in the main hall.

"There you are, Twilight! And I see John with you!"  
"Yes, majesty... umm... highness?" Twilight asked  
"Yes?"  
"Have you seen my friends?"  
"They are probably on the way. The Grand Galloping Gala just started so they might not be here so early."  
"Okay..."

It was kinda awkward silence. I took the chance to say something...

"Umm, Twilight?"  
"M-hm?"  
"Want to walk around a bit?"  
"Alright..."

We began to walk through the pony crowd. We were silent, so Twilight decided to start a subject to talk about.

"Are there girls in your Cross Knight company?"  
"You really want to talk about that here? I mean... it's kinda classified and many ponies are around us."  
"Let's go and talk on the balcony then?"  
"Yeah, that's a better idea."

.

We went on the balcony. There was no one there and the black night sky was full with small stars.

"So... what was your question, again?"  
"Are there girls in your Cross Knight company?"  
"No... only special stallions... "  
"Why not girls?"  
"It's because stallions, like me, have "steel nerves". We can take a lot of punishment and pain and still stand. We have to protect the royal family, so we need to be strong."  
"Did you really save Celestia and Luna while they were still fillies?"  
"Yeah... I don't want to remember that day..."  
"Why?"  
"We lost many good Cross Knights there... I mean... we lost every-single Cross Knight there, except me."  
"How did you survive?"  
"I escaped. With Celestia and Luna..."  
"I though-"  
"Please, Twilight. Let's not talk about that."  
"Alright, sorry..."

There was a moment of silence and wind blowing... Twilight decided to make a move.

"It's so beautiful out here..."

I had to say something back...

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Twilight..."

She looked at me. At first I thought that I just failed everything I could actually fail... but then...

"Wow... nobody has ever said anything like that to me! Especially a stallion!"  
"But it's true. You look marvelous in that dress."  
"I just... few hours ago you were super-mega Mr. Soldier... but now..."  
"I have my soft side, Twilight."  
"I knew you had a heart, John..."

We were moving closer to each other...

"I have to say something..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted to say thanks..."  
"For what..."  
"You... saved my dad..."  
"You're... welcome... um... can i, Twilight?"  
"Yes... do it..."

We closed our eyes and... we were so close...  
But suddenly...  
We heard a scream...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

We backed away from each other.

"Oh my! What was that?!" Twilight said  
"I don't know! Let's go and take a look!"

We ran inside the main hall. There was a mass of ponies, including Celestia. They looked at something on the ground...

"Majesty! What's wrong?!" Twilight yelled  
"Come here! See for yourself..."

We ran inside the crowd and looked where everyone else was looking...  
It was...  
A bloody skull...

"Dear god! What the hell?!" I yelled  
"Oh gosh... oh gosh... oh my god..." Twilight covered her mouth  
"Celestia?! Get these ponies out of here! We have a serious situation!"

Princess Celestia ordered royal guards to get all ponies out of the main hall.

.

Somewhere near the castle...

"Alright! I'm here! Let's see! What could we destroy first... hmm... let's go for- What the?"

Discord...

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Why is everyone just standing there? Hm... let's take a closer look..."

Discord was here to cause chaos again. But looks like someone was here before him. He turned invisible and flew through the castle's windows over the pony crowd.

"A skull? Wow! Someone did a pretty bad job here... but that wasn't me! Who dares to do something bad while i'm not here?! Ugh... that's not fun at all! Whatever... I will wait till tomorrow and see what Celestia does with this... maybe it turns out pretty interesting..." he said and flew away.

.

The hell was that?! Well, it might be our slenderman... but idk...


	8. Horrifying Discoveries

Chapter 8

"Horrifying discoveries"

.

Canterlot's castle.  
Late evening.  
The castle was under evacuation. Every single royal guard was escorting pony groups towards the exit. Princess Cadence and Shining Armour were both leading the evacuation. Meanwhile in the main hall, Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight and I were examining the bloody skull on the ground.

"I have two questions, where did this come from and how did it appear right here out of nowhere?" Twilight asked  
"I have no idea, majesty..." I answered

I looked closer at the skull and saw something interesting...

"Majesty... I have a bad feeling about this..."  
"What is it, Cross?" Celestia came closer and looked where I was looking  
"See this, highness? These scratches... same scratches were on the dead pony in the forest... and same were on my armor when that... oh damnit!"  
"What is it?"  
"That black monster thing with no face did this, no doubt."  
"That's not good. If he is attacking us like this in public... he must be terminated before he does something else."  
"Copy that. Requesting permission to seek and annihilate the threat."  
"Ask my apprentice. She is giving you permissions and orders, my soldier."

I faced Twilight, who was still frightened by the skull on the ground.

"Majesty, requesting permission to seek and destroy the threat."  
"You? Alone? No! I deny your permission! You are going to stay here in the castle."  
"But majesty..."  
"I said NO!"

I faced Celestia, but she just nodded and agreed with Twilight.

"Highness... I can kill this attacker! My duty is to protect and destroy evil, not to stay and look how everyone else dies just because I didn't do anything! Your majesty Twilight Sparkle, I am begging for your permission to destroy the threat! Please!"  
"I... fine... fine... BUT!"  
"Yes?"  
"I will go with you!"  
"That's not possible, majesty. We don't know how powerful is that thing. It might kill you, majesty!"  
"John! Stop acting like a weird robot! Face the truth! He can kill someone without even appearing! Why do you think you have a chance?!" Twilight desperately yelled at me  
"Majesty... it's my job to take risks and kill the evil."

Celestia interrupted us

"He has a point, Twilight. You should let him go."  
"But he is my only bodyguard! What if I lose him?"  
"You won't lose me, highness... trust me."  
"Alright, you have my permission to go. But how can we know if you're all right?"

I took a small tablet screen from my tuxedo's pocket. It was an external status reciever and it showed my and my armor's status from distance. I gave it to Twilight and turned it on.

"John, what are you... oh... what's that?"  
"This is an external status reciever. You can communicate and see my status in this screen."  
"Communicate?"  
"Yes, it has a built-in transmitter, which is wirelessly connected to my armor."  
"But... you don't have your armor."  
"That's right... I will have to go to my base and take it..."

Suddenly... Cadence and Shining came in the hall

"There is no one except guards in the castle. Everyone was evacuated without problems, majesty." Shining reported  
"Good job, Shining. You and Cadence are staying here in the castle while our Cross Knight is going to search for the monster thing that attacked us and left this skull on the ground."  
"He? Alone?" Cadence asked  
"Yes, he is powerful enough for this job."

While they were talking, I swiftly and quietly went outside the castle towards my base. But Twilight saw that and stopped me at the castle's enterance.

"John! Wait!"  
"I have to go, majesty! Keep an eye on the reciever and you will hear me as soon as I get my armor online."  
"I know... but... you know that I will be worried about you..."  
"I know it, Twilight... actually... I am worried about you all the time. I am assigned to protect you, so you are my feather on fire. One wrong movement and you will burn. I have to worry about you, Twilight. All the time..."

The young princess smiled, gave me a hug and then I continued to run towards my base, leaving princess at the enternace.

.

Midnight. Canterlot's castle.  
Cadence, Twilight, Shining and Celestia were sitting on the balcony. Soon, something beeped.

"What was that?" Cadence asked  
"It's the reciever!" Twilight answered and took the screen.

The screen was now showing my armor's status. Damage, shields, knifes, hud, and everything that I had.  
Suddenly...

"Testing! One, two, three! Heavy Armor here! Does anyone hear me?"  
"We hear you loud and clear. Where are you?" Celestia asked  
"I am approaching the forest where I last saw that monster thing! Will report when I get inside."

"Alright. Report any unusual behavior."  
"Copy that, majesty."

I was in the forest...  
It was dark as hell, but I had my semi-nightvision turned on. It made everything lighter, but not green like full nightvision.  
Wind was blowing through tree leaves... nothing... just silence... In the castle no one was hearing from me and they looked at the screen with numbers and colors. Everything was normal...  
Soon...

"Majesty! I see something..."  
"What is it?" Celestia asked  
"Looks like... a house or something... yeah! It's a house! Should I go inside?"  
"Go in and report anything unusual, Cross."  
"But be careful!" Twilight added  
"Roger that... proceeding with caution."

I went closer to the house...  
There was a lamp in front of the door. It was on!

"Umm... majesty? There is a lamp... it's lit!"  
"Proceed further..."  
"Copy..."

I approached the front door and opened it... it made a creaking sound...  
Something weird happened...  
The reciever, which was in front of Celestia went static for a second...

"John? What was that?" Celestia asked  
"What?"  
"The reciever just went black and white for a second!"  
"Nah... that's probably a small connection interruption. It's normal for wireless devices."

Twilight looked at Celestia.

"Majesty... i'm scared..."  
"Twilight. You are safe here with us. Why would you be scared?" Shining asked  
"I'm scared about John... it's midnight... in the forest..."  
"It's only darkness, Twilight. Everything's fine."  
"I don't know... a house... with a lit up lamp... in the middle of the night..."  
"Everything's going to be fine, sis!"

Then again everyone paid attention to the little tablet device.

.

House was creepy as hell...

"Majesty... there is a door... it leads downstairs... to the basement."  
"Proceed."  
"Roger..."

I went down, towards the basement...  
Meanwhile...  
Reciever went static again, but not just once, but couple of times.

"Cross. This reciever is going black and white even more! Where are you?" Celestia asked  
"It's fine... I am just going to open- AAAAAAAAAAAH! OH DEAR GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!"

...static...

"JOHN! CROSS! Are you there?!" Celestia asked

Twilight gasped and covered her mouth with her hooves. She was frightened.

"Oh godness! Where did he go?!" Cadence said  
"That sounded pretty... awful... and scary in the meantime..." Shining mentioned

...static...

"...KNIFES ONLINE! TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GET OFF ME!"  
"John! Do you hear me?! Get back to the castle immediately! That's an order!" Celestia yelled in the reciever's mic  
"SHIT! Already on it, majes- BAAAH! THE BLACK N WHITE GUY!"

Suddenly the reciever showed error signs all over the screen.

"Now that's getting creepy!" Shining yelled

Twilight was stunned in fear.  
There was only screeching sound heard from the reciever. Until suddenly...

"MAJESTY! I AM BEING CHASED!"  
"Who is chasing you?!"  
"I... looks like... THE FUCK?! T... T... MAJESTY! THAT'S THE DEAD PONY! DEAR, FUCKING, GOD! IT'S FUCKING RUNNING AFTER ME!" I just yelled in hysterical voice  
"Cross! Where are you?!"  
"ALMOST OUT OF THE FOREST! AAAAAH! OH GOD! OH GOD! DEAR! FUCKNG! GOD!"

Twilight knocked the reciever out of Celestia's hooves.

"That's it! I am going after him!"  
"Twilight!"

She didn't listen and flew outside. Celestia, of course, flew after her leaving Cadence and Shining alone with the reciever.  
Soon, Twilight saw me on the ground...

"JOHN!"

She flew down and looked at me.

"A... are you... okay?"

Twilight was quite scared, because she heard in the reciever what was happening here before.  
I was gasping on the ground...

"John! Talk to me! Are you okay?!"  
"M... m... m... majesty... that... thing... god..." I was trembling

This was very frightening... even if a soldier like me is almost scared to death...  
Celestia flew down.

"Twilight! Let's take John and get out of h-"  
"Majesty?" Twilight asked

She looked where Celestia was looking... they saw a white head cut off from a black body and front half from the dead pony Twilight and I found in the ditch a while ago...

"Oh my god!" Twilight gasped  
"Dear heavens... what was happening here..."  
"Majesty! Let's get John and get out of here!"  
"Right, Twilight. Let's go!"

They took me to the castle...

.

Morning, the castle.  
I woke up in a bed... looks like it was Twilight's bed.

"Ow... my head... my neck... where the hell am I? Oh damn... it's her majesty's bed!"

Suddenly, Twilight came in.

"You're finally awake!" She hugged me.  
"M... majesty! Wh... what happened?"  
"You lost consciousness in shock yesterday. We brought you here."  
"I... i'm sorry you had to carry me, majesty."  
"Nonsense! I am glad that you are alive and okay, John! Do you know how you scared us all yesterday?!"  
"I think yes... sorry, but it was just... just..."  
"Shh... don't be sorry. The most important thing is that you are alive here."  
"I guess..."  
"Oh! And we have good news... you killed the black and white monster! We saw his corpse yesterday next to you."  
"Oh right... umm... it's Mission Accomplished then?"  
"You bet! And I have a present for you!"  
"A present?"  
"Close your eyes!"  
"And...?"

I felt something... that I have never felt before... something, which came through all my thoughts... something beautiful... it was a kiss from the young princess.

"Majesty... wow... that was..."  
"Shh. Don't say it. I know. Now I have to go and work a bit... stay here and get some rest."  
"Yes, highness."  
"Oh... and call me Twilight."  
"Will do, Twilight."  
"Will be back soon!" Twilight went out of the room.

.

"Pffthahahaha! That was the most stupid thing a princess could do! Bahaha! Yesterday he was a bad-ass gangster, who took down two monsters with one shot! Now he is Mr. Softy and kissing with the princess?! Bahaha! Now that's just great... alright... enough fun... Let's see... That Cross Knight guy killed two monsters... hmm... but he had a hard time doing it... let's see... I will make more of these and then see how he handles them all! MWUHAHA! Wow... I am such an evil genius! Good thing that they still don't know that i'm the bad guy, haha!"

Discord said and disappeared from the bedroom's window.


	9. Great and Powerful

Chapter 9

"Great and Powerful"

* * *

Somewhere over the forest.  
Discord was flying. He was thinking about what to do, because he didn't just want to reveal that he is a bad guy again. He needed a plan to stay undetected as long as possible.

"All right... all right... let me get this straight... Princesse's have a bodyguard named Cross Knight or whatever. That's my biggest problem since I remember that about 400 years ago I was defeated by him. But that's history since I am a LOT more powerful now. Hmm... maybe let's not send monsters to attack him? Yeah... I will play the game by their rules, haha!"

He was flying until he saw a house... and a trailer next to it.

"Hmm, who could that be?"

Discord flew down and looked inside the house's window...

"Isn't that the Great and Powerful Trixie? Great, I have a perfect plan! Let's talk to her..."

He knocked the house's door.

"Who's there?" Trixie's voice came from behind the door  
"Open up the door and see for yourself!"

Trixie opened the door and saw discord leaning against her trailer's side.

"Discord? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ponyville and helping everyone out?"  
"Maybe... maybe... but I have a small offer. I thought that you could be interested in it. That's why I came."  
"Well... come in."

Discord came in Trixie's house and sat on the couch.

"You see, Trixie... life has been a bit boring since I became the good guy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't think your life is better..."  
"I don't have time for this talking, Discord. Tell me why did you came and leave."  
"Wait, wait, wait... you don't have time? Time for what? Are you gonna read books? Haha! Just like Twilight?"

Trixie became angry.

"NO! I would never-"  
"Never what? Read books? Haha!"  
"Discord! If you don't get the hay out of my house when I count to three..."  
"Oh no! What are you gonna do? Are you gonna complain to princess Twilight Sparkle about me?"  
"No... and don't mention her..."  
"Alright, enough fooling around... I came here with an offer."  
"What offer?"  
"I can help you retrieve your reputation and make your most hated enemy Twilight pay... only if you help me!"  
"What?! No! I am not going to help you! It's been long since I do not do those evil things I did."  
"Oh really... well... remember how embarrassed you were... alone..."  
"Shut up! And get out of my house!"  
"Alright! I just wanted to give you your fame back with my powerful help but oh well... looks like you don't want it."

Discord went outside and slowly walked away from Trixie's house. But, just like he predicted, he heard Trixie yelling...

"Wait! Discord! Wait! Alright! I'm in!"  
"I thought that you are gonna read-"  
"No! I want revenge... but are you sure we can do it?"  
"Oh yes! We have tried many magic weapons, haven't we?"  
"Yes... I have tried everything, but that bucking Twilight just counters everything I have!"  
"We have not tried one weapon, Trixie..."  
"I can't think of any... climate changing?"  
"No."  
"Cheating in duels?"  
"Nope."  
"Umm... killing?"  
"Well, it might be a good idea... but nope!"  
"What is is then, Discord?"  
"Love!"  
"Wait... what?"  
"I said love!"  
"How can you get revenge with love?! I mean... have you hit your head or something, Discord?"  
"I will tell you everything when we get to my place, Trixie. You will understand."

They walked away.  
Soon, they approached a stone valley. There were a lot of statues that represented Discord.

"Wow... are you living here like this?"  
"Yup..."  
"All these stones. You carved them by yourself?"  
"I used magic, so it's not a big deal... well then! We're here! Make yourself at home, Trixie."  
"Alright, thanks... but I would like to hear the plan. We can't just simply go in the castle and do something."  
"That's right, and that's the reason why I need you, Trixie."  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"You will be a bait!"  
"What?! A bait?! Me?! How?!"  
"There's the story... you see, there is a secret warrior, who is protecting the royal family for over thousand years."  
"A warrior? Thousand years? He sure is hard to beat if even you need help, Discord."  
"Pretty true. The warrior's name is Cross Knight. I don't know his real name, but let's just stay with Cross."  
"Alright... and why am I here?"  
"I need you, Trixie, to get him away from princess Twilight."  
"Pfft. That's almost too easy for me, the great and powerful Trixie!"  
"Don't be so sure. Because the warrior is her personal bodyguard."  
"And what's the problem, then?"  
"They have a crush on each other."  
"What?! Twilight has a crush on someone?!"  
"Yup."  
"That can't be true! I mean... she has friends and her closest male friend is Shining Armor but he is her brother! Twilight likes nothing else than books!"  
"Hehe... this time it's different, Trixie. So I need you to take him away from her. The rest is on me."  
"But... how?"  
"I already told you."  
"You... no... NO! I am not going to act like I love him!"  
"You will have to do it only once! Then, when we will be both ready, we will strike hard! And maybe destroy them completely! So... you in?"

Discord waited for an answer. Trixie thought for a few minutes and...

"Alright! The Great and Powerful Trixie is in!"  
"Perfect... we will start soon... MWUHAHAHAHA!" Discord laughed  
"But I need to take some stuff from my house."  
"Alright. Let's meet in the small forest right behind the castle."

.

Canterlot's castle. Midday.  
I was feeling pretty well, so I decided to finally get out of the bed and see what are the princesse's doing. When I got up I still felt a bit dizzy, but that's okay. I went out of Twilight's room and towards the main hall. When I came in, I saw Twilight looking through Celestia's telescope on the balcony.

"Majesty?" I got their attention  
"John! You shouldn't be here! Why are you even out of the bed?" Twilight asked  
"Because I feel fine, Twilight."  
"You might feel alright but you're not! Recovering from fear shock usually takes 2 days!"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I have studied medicine, you know..."  
"Oh... anyways... am I free to get back to my base, highness Celestia?"  
"Twilight said that you need to stay in bed. I would do that if I were you, Cross. Since she knows a thing or two about these things."  
Twilight smiled at Celestia, since this was one of the rare times when princess agrees with her.  
"Well... f-"

I was cut off by someone...  
The main hall's doors opened and two royal guards came in.

"Majesty! Someone asks for your immediate help."  
"Send him in."

Guards went outside and soon...

"Trixie?!" Twilight was surprised  
"Majesty! I need your help!" Trixie yelled

She was acting according to a secret plan she and Discord thought of while they were behind the castle.

"What is it?" Celestia asked  
"Someone attacked me! In the forest! You gotta help me get rid of him!"  
"How did it look like?"  
"It was a manticore!"

I immediately stepped forward.

"Majesty! Requesting permission to help the inhabitant."  
"John! You are not fully recovered! You have to stay!" Twilight said  
"Highness! A manticore can do a lot of damage if we don't react fast!"  
"Twilight, he has a point." Celestia mentioned  
"Again?! But he is not alright yet!"  
"Trust me, a Cross Knight can handle a single manticore, Twilight."  
"Alright, alright. But please be careful, John. You are still not fully recovered from the shock you had."  
"Will do, Twilight. And thanks."

I walked up to Trixie.

"Alright, I will help you, but you must NOT tell anyone that I helped you. You will risk with your life if you do."  
"Trixie promises that she won't tell anyone about you!" Trixie promised  
"Alright then, lead the way."

Trixie went outside, but before I left, I got my armor from Twilight's room and then ran after her.

.

While we were on the way to the forest, I didn't notice Discord, who was flying above us.

"Perfect... everything's going by the plan... I will soon have to summon the weak and fake manticore..." he thought

Soon, we were close to Trixie's house.

"Hey, miss! Are we there yet?"  
"We're almost there... just a minute walk."

Suddenly... we heard a loud growl In the forest.

"AAH! It's him!"  
"Roger! Stay back! Knifes online!" I yelled and looked around searching for the manticore

Soon enough, the manticore appeared behind Trixie. I saw it while it grabbed her and was about to 'eat' her.

"AAAAAAH! HELP ME!" Trixie yelled  
"There you are! Engaging!"

I ran towards the monster... when I was close enough, I jumped and striked both my knifes in the monster's head. It fell on the ground. I was ready to give the monster another devastating strike but it disappeared.

"What the?! That's it?!" I was confused  
"You saved my life!" Trixie yelled and hugged me  
"Wha... umm... yeah... is that it? Nothing else, ma'am?"

Suddenly... very heavy rain started to come down. It was because of Discord...

"Whoah! Now that's a lot of water... well then, miss. I was happy to help, but now I have to go."

Suddenly, a lightning strike almost hit me! It was because of Discord again.

"Be careful, soldier! You should stay in my house till the storm ends."  
"I have to get back to the castle, miss. I can't stay here for long!"  
"But your armor is made out of metal! A lightning can hit you!"

Discord made another lightning strike to make me believe Trixie.

"AH! Whoah! Fine! Let's stay in your house!" I finally agreed

We went inside Trixie's house. I took off my helmet.

"Damn... the storm is too heavy... not to mention the weird lightning strikes..." I thought  
"Wow, the storm sure is huge... we can't do anything about it."  
"I guess..."  
"Well then, since you are here... do you fancy a drink?"  
"Yeah... sure... why not..."

Another part of Trixie's and Discord's plan was successful... Trixie had a special potion. The potion, which Trixie poured in my drink, was a short-duration love potion. If I drink it, I will fall in love with the first mare I see. The duration of this potion was 2 hours.

.

Yet another part of Discord's and Trixie's plan will soon be successful, because...

"AHA! I knew it... little pwincess is coming... mwuhahah! She is searching for the Knight... Perfect! Aww... poor Twilight, haha! All wet!" Discord laughed in the sky above his created storm clouds.

He was right... Twilight was searching for me. She was worried, because I wasn't recovered from the shock yet. She was struggling through the heavy rain, when soon she saw Trixie's house.

"Oh godness... the rain... wait! Isn't that the Trixie's trailer? Yes! It is! Maybe John's there too..."

She looked through the house's window...  
Suddenly...  
She just sat in the mud...  
Tears were starting to come out of her eyes...  
She saw me... but in Trixie's hooves. Trixie was kissing me...  
It was a shock for poor Twilight...  
She was mad, but in meantime really unhappy...  
How could someone, who she loved, just simply go away with somepony else?  
She didn't even feel the rain...  
Twilight got up and walked away with her head bowed and tears dripping...  
This was a triumph for Discord and Trixie.

"OH YES! I DID IT! Muahahah! I did it! I bucking did it! Hahahaaaa! Poor pwincess... haha!" Discord yelled in success.

.

Minutes passed...  
Hours passed...  
Soon, I got up somewhere. Sun was shining outside.

"Ouch... damn! My head... what happened? And where am I?"  
"You are in my house, rememeber?" Trixie said in front of me  
"Oh... right! And you were the one who... oh right! I remember everything now! I came in your house to hide from rain... and looks like I fell asleep somehow."  
"That's okay, soldier. You helped me a lot today. And you deserved it."  
"Oh damnit! For how long I was out?"  
"2 hours."  
"Holy moly! I have to get back to the castle!"  
"Alright! Storm has ended. You are free to go, soldier!"  
"Yeah... bye!"  
"Bye!" Trixie waved

I ran away towards the castle. When I was far enough, Discord appeared in Trixie's couch again.

"Well? Did everything go as planned, Trixie?"  
"Yes. He didn't even remember that we kissed."  
"Excellent... and our Twilight saw you two too!"  
"Did she? Haha! Take that, princess!"  
"Haha, now all we have to do is watch how this ends in the castle! Our plan went better than I expected!" Discord said  
"Perfect... I am starting to like cooperating with you, Discord."  
"We might be a good team, haha!"  
"True, hahaha!" Trixie agreed

.

This was a huge success for both of them, but how will it end in the castle? Hm... guees it'll end pretty damn-bad xD


	10. Everything Goes South

**Hey there! Sorry for not writing for so long, but now I am back wit... ah... nobody cares... well, here's the story.**

Chapter 10

"Everything Goes South"

* * *

Evening. Near Canterlot castle.

I was still running towards the castle, hoping that i'm not late for new orders. Because 2 hours on a task like that... that's not right. Soon, I was in the castle. I was cloaked for safety reasons. I went towards the main hall.

I found Princess Celestia sitting and reading her daily letters from other ponies.

"Cloak offline." I said when I came in the main hall.  
"Cross! Finally you're here! How was the task?" Celestia asked  
"I'm terribly sorry for being so late, majesty. It won't happen again."  
"That's okay. But how was your task?"  
"Same as always. Everything went fine. One manticore was killed during the mission, majesty."  
"Another job well done, Cross."

I looked around for a bit and then asked...

"Majesty? Is your apprentice in the castle? I would like to report to her. Of course if that's possible..."  
"Yes, Twilight is in her room... but she looked very weird when she came back in the castle."  
"Came back in the castle? Was she away?" I asked  
"Yes. Twilight didn't tell me why, but she went out for a minute. And when she was back, her head was bowed. I couldn't ask why, because she went straight in her room. Soon after that, her parents wanted to say goodbye but they are still in her room for some reason." Celestia explained  
"Roger that. I will check if everything's fine."  
"Thank you, Cross."

I walked outside the main hall and towards majesty Twilight's room. When I was there, I knocked the door and slowly went inside. I found Twilight... crying on the balcony? And her parents with her? What the...

.

Suddenly, Twilight's dad saw me and yelled.

"How dare you come in our daughter's room?! Get the hay away from here!"  
"Don't even dare to talk to my Sparkle, you... you... armored, awful scum!" Velvet yelled

I was stunned...

"Wha... what the hell are you both talking about?!" I asked and took my helmet off  
"Our Twilight liked you! She really did! But you just betray her like this?! Get away from here! I don't want to see you here ever again!" Velvet yelled.  
"GET LOST, YOU PRICK!" Night Light shouted at me.  
"What the bloody hell are you all talking about?! What's wrong?! What did I do?! Twilight, what is this all about?!" I yelled

Twilight didn't answer, but just cried on the balcony. Her dad came up to me and looked in my face.

"If I see you one more time with my daughter... get the hay away from her, punk!" he said  
"Yeah! And fast!" Velvet approved

I backed away a bit and looked at Twilight. She didn't even pay any attention to me but just looked at the sky with completely wet eyes.

"I still see you here!" Night Light said  
"I am not going anywhere till somepony explains me what the bloody hell is happening!" I yelled

Suddenly, Twilight looked at me, pulled herself together and said.

"Why... why are you acting like an idiot, John?! I saw you! I SAW YOU! I saw where you were! I saw what you were doing with Trixie! I saw everything! How dare you say something like that?!"  
"Twilight! What are you talking about?! I was in her house because of the lightning outside! I didn't do anything there!"  
"STOP LYING! STOP! JUST STOP! I SAW HOW YOU BOTH WERE KISSING THERE!" Twilight yelled  
"WHAT?! NO! TWILIGHT! NO! MAJESTY, THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE-" I yelled  
"Oh and now I am your majesty?! Why isn't Trixie your majesty anymore?!"  
"Twilight, listen! I wasn-"  
"GET THE HAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
"BUT-"  
"NOW! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET LOST!" Twilight pointed at the door with tears and anger.

It was an order from the princess... I went outside her room.

.

A princess yelling at someone in anger. This was something that can strike really hard. I walked in the main hall. Looks like Celestia didn't hear anything. I walked and kneeled in front of her.

"Majesty... requesting permission to return to base..."  
"Ye- wait, is everything ok, Cross?" she asked  
"Yes, majesty... everything's fine..."  
"Oh godness... Cross! You have tears?!" Celestia was surprised  
"No... it's just water... my armor has a... uh... a cooling system. Just, do I have permission to return to base?"  
"Y... yes, of course! You are free to go."

I walked away and cloaked.

.

When I was at home, I took my armor off. Then I went to the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face.

"Goddamnit... what the hell... just, I didn't kiss anything! What the hell was she talking about?" I thought  
"She was onl- oh my god! Oh damnit! I remember that I drank something! Maybe it was some kinda potion! Oooh my gooood... I am so fucked right now!

Damn! That freaking Trixie! ARGH!" I knocked my mirror down on the ground in anger and it broke in pieces.  
But suddenly...

"I will... I... oh damn... I don't fell so good... what the hell is happening to me? Ow! My head! My body! The hell?! AHH! IT HURTS! AAAAH-" I passed out on the ground...

.

The potion had a side-effect. But what kind of side-effect?

.

Next day. Morning.  
Canterlot.

Princess Twilight just woke up. First thing she noticed was a note on her table. Twilight got out of the bed and looked at it. It was from her parents.

"What the... oh! Thank you... and... we were... outside... swimming was great... together... best wishes – Your brother, his wife, mother and father." She read.  
"Oh my... I forgot to say goodbye yesterday... oh well. Till the next time." She sighted

Twilight picked up her necklace and put her crown on her head. Then she walked outside her room and in the main hall, where she found Celestia looking at her sun on the balcony.

"Good morning, Princess!" she said  
"Good morning, Twilight!"  
"So... how is the sun rising going?"  
"The sun is already up. I'm just checking if it moves correctly. And looks like it does."

They looked at the sun for a minute and then Celestia started.

"Twilight? I have a small task for you and your knight."  
"Task?! With him?! No way!"  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"No... no... I misunderstood you, princess. Please continue."  
"As I was saying, I have a task for you two. You see, there is a small valley north of the forest and I need you both to take a look at it and see if everything's okay in there. It's because last time I checked it was about 15 years ago. Who knows what's happening there, haha!"  
"Of course, Celestia! I... I mean... we'll check it."  
"Thank you. Now... I will send a magical message to our Cross Knight."

Princess Celestia's horn started glowing and soon, a small spark went out of it and flew away. That was a small signal flare that usually told me that I have to get to the castle.  
But after about 1 hour... I still wasn't there yet!

"Hmm... something's not right. Cross Knights usually react immediately and show up in minutes!" Celestia said  
"Maybe the spark disappeared?"  
"No, it can't disappear. All these 1000 years there were no problems! Something's not right. Twilight! Could you go and take a look?"  
"Ugh... fine. But where is his base?" Twilight answered  
"Right under that hill over there. His base has a camouflaged entrance, so use magic to see it." Celestia explained

Twilight nodded an affirmative and flew outside the castle.

.

When she was close, Twilight landed and looked around. She saw nothing. Twilight didn't really expect to see anything. Then she lighted up her horn to see something. She saw a door behind two bushes in the cliff.

"There it is!" she said and walked towards it.

When she opened the "secret" door, she saw something unusual.

"Whoah! Looks so futuristic! Is John living here like this? Wow..." she thought.

It was kinda scary actually... I wasn't answering Celestia's message... so there might be something bad here. And Twilight knew that. She carefully and quietly went inside the room.

"Um... hello? John! Are you here? Don't be stupid and come out! I don't have time for your silly games!" she said, because Twilight was still angry a bit about yesterday.

She felt something watching her...

"Hello? Is anyone even here?"

Suddenly... a shadow ran past her.

"Wha?! John? Was that you? Who is this? Who's here?" she asked

Soon, she opened a door and saw my armor on the ground and a torn up mirror.

"Oh jeez... I can't believe i'm doing this... John! Where are you?"

Suddenly...  
Someone jumped right in front of her and scared the heavens out of Twilight.

"Booh!" It said  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Twilight yelled and fell backwards.  
"Bahahaha! I scared you! It was so funny! Haha!" a young voice said

Twilight got up and looked forward. She saw... she saw a yellow, young colt! Looked like he was about 4 or 5 years old!

"Oh hello there, cutie! Jeez... I didn't know John had a friend!"  
"Hello there, lady! What's your name?" the colt asked  
"I am Twilight Sparkle. The young princess of Euestria." she introduced herself  
"Oh my gawd! A real pwincess! My name is John Miller!" the cold jumped around  
"Wait... what?" Twilight asked and her eyes got bigger  
"I am Johnny Miller, your highg... hih... highness!" he tried to say, but it was too hard for someone as young as him.  
"You are... OH MY GODNESS! JOHN! OH GOSH! Oh my god... is that you?!"  
"Eyup!"  
"We have to get you to the castle! Now!"  
"To teh casle? Awesom!"

Turns out the potion's side-effect was... it turned me into a young, little fellow. Quite interesting, eh?  
Twilight ran to the castle with me. When we were there, Twilight picked me up on her back and went inside. Soon, we were in the main hall.

"Princess Celestia?!"  
"Yes, Twilight? Oh! Who is this little cutie with you?" Celestia asked when she saw me  
"You are not going to believe, majesty..." Twilight said  
"What?"  
"It's our Cross Knight..."

Both princesses just stood there for a second looking at me.  
"Wat? Never seen colts before?" I said  
"Twilight! I... oh godness... how did that even happen?!"  
"I have no idea, princess, but we have to do something about this."  
"Yes, yes... I need to find a counter spell for this..." Celestia said  
"How long will it take?" Twilight asked  
"I'm afraid it'll take about 2 days to find the proper book. Plus some time to find the right spell in it."  
"Oh dear..." Twilight sighted  
"Twilight! You will have to take care of him for these 2 days."  
"Great... just great..."

.

**Well this is going to be awesome xD  
Oh yeah... also... umm... do you like the new paragraph and story writing style? Plz PM me or write in reviews :P Thnx, bros!**


	11. Truth is Rising

Chapter 11

"Truth is Rising"

.

Now, this was a huge problem.  
I turned into a colt. This means, no bodyguard for Twilight. Fortunately, Princess Celestia can find a spell that will turn me back to normal, but it'll take time to find the right spell book and the spell itself.  
But... since I was a dumb, young kiddo, someone had to take care of me. And it was Twilight's job of course.

"I know that I can trust you with this, Twilight." Celestia said while we were still in the main hall  
"Yes, of course you can. I promise that I will take a good care of John while he is still... like this."  
"Good. Now, I have to get to my royal library and start searching for the spell book. Good luck, apprentice."

Celestia walked away, leaving Twilight and me in the main hall. I was not paying any attention to them but I just looked out of the big windows. Twilight came next to me.

"Pwincess! Look! The sunset looks so awesome!" I said  
"Yes, it's beautiful, but... umm... can we go to my room, John? I could show-"  
"Yeah! Let's go!" I said and walked away  
"Wait! I didn't finis-"  
"Ah? Is it that room? Or is it... that room?"  
"Ugh! John! Just follow me!"  
"Ok!"

We went through some hallways. I was jumping around and looked at the epic arcs and other royal decorations around us. When fortunately, we slowly approached Twilight's room. As soon as Twilight opened the door, I ran inside and jumped on her bed.

"Am I gunna sleep here?! Huh? Huh?"  
"How did you... oh... well, I thought that you could sleep in Spike's bed, since he is not here." Twilight assumed and took off her necklace and crown and placed them on the table.

Twilight just took some books with her and went on the balcony. But before she went outside, she said...

"John. I am going to read a book here on the balcony. If you need me, just come and say so. Alright?" She asked  
"Got it!" I answered

Twilight smiled and finally thought that she could peacefully read a book, but nope. About 15 minutes after she opened her book, she heard a voice from inside her room.

"Pwincess? Helloooo?"  
"What is it?" Twilight came in an asked  
"I am booooored!" I said  
"Well... I don't have any toys here... but I have some books in which you might be interested in!"  
"Awesome! But, umm... I can't read! Also, books sound sooo booooring!"  
"But I don't have anything else here, John!"  
"Ugh... i'm sleepy..."  
"Go to sleep then!" Twilight was quite confused because of my quick reactions and thoughts.  
"But... aren't you gonna read something for me, pwincess?" I looked at her  
"What?! Read something? For you? Why?" Twilight asked  
"Because my parents usually did... when they were still here with me..." I frowned  
"What? Your parents?" Twilight was surprised  
"Yeah... my mom usually read me an interesting book when I went to sleep... but then... then..." my voice started twitching

Twilight just realized what I wanted to say and what I meant. When I almost started to cry, she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay. I will read you a story. Just get in the bed."

Twilight went up to her bookshelf and looked up some interesting stories.

"A story about 2 little fillies, which were in the wonderland. How's that, Johnny?" She asked

No answer

"John? Do you hear m... oh..." she saw that I was already asleep  
"That was quite fast." She thought

Then, she realized.

"Oh godness... his parents just... died. Leaving him alone... without anyone... without any love... aww, poor soldier..." she thought and looked at me.  
"Maybe I hate you for what you have done to me, John, but seeing what you had to suffer... and how cute and adorable you are... I just can't stop thinking about you."

Twilight leaned forward, kissed my forehead and whispered...

"I will always love you..."

.

Morning.  
A small sunshine lighted up Twilight's room. She slowly opened her eyes... but something unexpected happened.  
I jumped on her bed yelling...

"Pwincess! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Owh! Wha?! How... what... when... what's the time?" Twilight asked  
"5 in the morning!"  
"What?! Why are you up so early, sweetie?!"  
"Cuz I wanted to. What are we going to do today?"  
"I... I... let me get up first... ok?"  
"Sure!"  
"Umm... you can get off me now and let me get out of my bed..."  
"Ok!" I jumped off

Twilight combed her hair, picked up her crown and necklace and we went out of her room towards the main hall. When we were there, we found Celestia looking at one book after another and examining them. Twilight greeted her.

"Hello, Celestia!"  
"Twilight! How are you doing?" Celestia asked  
"I'm fine... kinda... but i'm not here to bother you and your researches, princess. I am here to ask for your permission to take a walk outside Canterlot with  
John." Twilight asked  
"You can go wherever and whenever you want, Twilight... but be safe, since you don't have a proper bodyguard for now." Celestia answered  
"I'll be careful, princess. Thank you." Twilight said  
"You're welcome!" Celestia answered and continued her searches.

We went outside the castle and soon enough, we were outside Canterlot too. Walking towards a forest. When we were entering the woods, Twilight stopped and thought a bit. I stopped too and looked at her.

"Pwincess? Why are you stopping? And why are we going in this forest?"  
"No... it's just... nothing. I just thought that, since we are here, we could get to that valley, which Celestia asked to examine." Twilight explained and continued to walk in the forest  
"A valley? Awesome!"

.

We were walking through the forest, looking at trees, stones and everything a forest can provide. Soon, we approached small cliffs.

"Whoah! Look at those mountains!" I said  
"Those are cliffs, John."  
"Whatever, but look at their size!"  
"Yeah, quite impressive... but we are not here to look at cliffs, John. We are here to find a valley." Twilight explained  
"Oh... yeah... forgot..."

We walked further next to the cliffs.  
But soon...  
Twilight heard something...  
Voices!

"Wait! John! Stay quiet! I hear something!"  
"What is it, pwincess?"  
"Shh!"

We followed the voices when soon, we approached a valley. Those voices came from there. Twilight wanted to scout ahead to see, who is talking.

"John! Into those bushes! Follow me!" she whispered

We jumped into the bushes and looked through them.  
It was discord?!  
And Trixie?!

"What the?! What are they up to?!" Twilight thought

.

"...and do you remember her face when she saw you? Haha!" Discord said  
"I didn't see it, but I think it was worth it, hahaha! Oh gosh, I just love working with you, Discord."  
"Hey, Trixie!"  
"What?"  
"What exactly did you gave him?" Discord asked  
"Umm... what was it called... the "Forgotten Love" potion. But I have him just a small dose. He didn't remember anything that happened 2 hours after he drunk  
it."  
"Haha! Wow, your potions work really nice, Trixie."

.

Twilight stood there in the bushes.

"Wait a sec... potion... "forgotten love"... 2 hours... her face..."

Then she realized.

"OH MY GOSH! JOHN! YOU... YOU... YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH! I... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT... THEY POISONED YOU!" she quietly yelled  
"What?" I asked in confusion  
"C'mon! Let's get you to the castle! Fast!" Twilight said

We ran towards the castle again.  
When we were there, Twilight immediately ran in the main hall and yelled.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia! I know the reason why John is a colt!"  
"Calm down, Twilight. What is it?" Celestia asked  
"John! He was poisoned! Trixie and Discord! They are guilty!"  
"Discord?! Trixie?!" Celestia asked in surprise  
"Yes, Princess! And the potion's name is "Forgotten Love"!"  
"Alright! Thank you, Twilight. I will look it up. I know where to find the counter spell for it." Celestia said

.

Soon, she found the book. Celestia browsed the pages one by one, when soon...

"Got it!"

Celestia's horn started glowing...  
I felt a weird feeling. I felt like my skin is detaching from my body. It felt painful.

"AAAAAAH! OH GOD! IT HUUURTS!" I yelled in my real stallion voice now.

Soon... I woke up from the ground...  
I saw Twilight and Celestia staring in front of me.

"Ough... y... your majesty? Highness? I... I am standing... by for... new orders..." I said and got up  
"JOHN! YOU'RE BACK!" Twilight yelled and hugged me  
"Wha... what the hell happened?"  
"It's a long story. But I am glad that you are finally back."

Then my memories flew back in my head...

"M... majesty? I... I am sorry... i'm sorry for everything i've done to you..." I said and looked at Twilight  
"No... I am sorry, John. For not believing you. For being so egoistic and for not listening to you. It's not your fault, John. It was Discord's and Trixie's fault. They poisoned you." Twilight explained  
"Wha... how do you know?!" I was surprised  
"I heard them talking to each other. But now... please forgive me! I will always trust you! Please!" Twilight had tears in her eyes  
"Princess! What the hell are you doing?! It wasn't your fault! You don't have to be sorry for anything!"  
"Me and my parents just yelled at you for no reason! It was our fault! Please forgive me, John. You know I love you so much! Sorry... sorry for everything I did to you! Sorry for hurting you!"  
"Majesty... I... I... just... thank you! Thank you for finally believing me, highness." I hugged her too

.

Celestia just smiled at us. Looks like another problem is solved.

.

But we still had to get that Trixie and Discord. They still might think of something bad... really bad...


	12. Between Life and Death

Chapter 12

"Between Life and Death"

.

Night.  
Cross Knight's base.  
I was in my bed and dreaming, but this was not a usual dream.

"Whoah... damn dreams... it's 2:00 in the morning, damnit! And... ?"

I just saw a small piece of paper on my chest. Looks like it was a picture, but upside down.  
I took the picture and turned it around.  
It was completely black?

"What the... the hell is this supposed to mean? And how did it got on my chest?"

Suddenly, I heard rain splashing outside. I got out of my bed and wanted to turn on the lights, but when I pushed the light switch, nothing happened.

"Wow... light bulb is dead... just great."

A lightning strike lighted up my room for few seconds.  
I noticed that the picture was not black anymore!

"Did that pic just..." I thought and picked up the picture from my bed.

I couldn't see anything on that picture because it was too dark.  
But suddenly...  
A lightning lighted everything up again and I saw the picture...

"Wha... AAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" I threw the picture on the ground

There was a bloody face on the picture...  
Then I woke up in my bed.

"AAAAAH! WHA... Wha... damnit! What the bloody hell was that?!" I yelled

It was raining outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it's 2:15 in the morning. But no picture!

"God... it was just a dream... for hay's sake."

I fell asleep again.

.

Meanwhile  
Canterlot Castle.  
Princess Twilight was asleep.

"Oh great! My mind HAD to wake me up at night... an...?" She saw a picture on her bed

Twilight picked it up and saw... nothing?

"A completely black photo? Why was it on my bed?"

It started raining outside.  
Twilight placed the picture on her bed and looked out of the window.

"Ugh... I hate rain..."

Suddenly, a lightning.

"Ah! I hate thunderstorms! Especially at night... wait a sec... is there something on that picture?"

Twilight walked back to her bed and picked up the pic.  
Same thing happened to her... a lightning striked and she saw a bloody face on the picture...

"Wh... AAAAAAAAH!" she threw the picture away.

Twilight woke up...

"AAAH! Ah... ah... that... picture... oh my godness... it was just a dream... calm down, Twilight... it's just a dream..."

She fell asleep again.

.

Morning.  
Cross Knight's base.  
I was cleaning my armor helmet's visor at the moment. Suddenly, a letter arrived.

"Whoa... message from the princess, eh?"

I took the letter and read it.

"Let's see... come to the castle. Yup! Duty calls."

I picked up my armor and ran outside.

.

Canterlot Castle.  
I just ran inside the main hall and uncloaked.

"Heavy armor ready for duty!"

I found Twilight and Celestia talking to each other. They didn't look too happy... more like scared, to be honest.

"John! I'm so glad that you came." Celestia said and came forward  
"Is something wrong, highness?"  
"There is something awful, Cross... and you won't like it." Celestia explained  
"What? I don't understand." I asked  
"First, let's go in my personal office, so nobody hears us."  
"What about me?" Twilight asked  
"Twilight! Stay here! We will soon be back." Celestia answered  
"But..."  
"Please, Twilight. Just this once!"  
"Alright. I'll stay here."

Celestia and I went in her office and Celestia locked the door.

"Did you see a bad dream about a picture last night?" she asked  
"Yes... is there something about it?"  
"Cross... do you remember year 48?"  
"Not really... I mean... it's almost 1000 years ago, so... no... NO... NO! GOD NO! NOT THAT! FOR GOD'S SAKE NO! ARE THEY COMING AGAIN?!" I threw my helmet on the ground  
"I'm afraid so... we have to think of something! You don't have your company anymore, Cross, and you won't be able to deal with them alone. They killed your whole company!" Celestia explained  
"Majesty! I have to stay and fight! I want revenge!"  
"No, Cross. You will have to evacuate everyone far away from Canterlot."  
"And you majesty?"  
"I'll stay and fight them back."  
"WHAT?! Majesty! That's suicide! That's a goddamn suicide! They will kill you in no time!"  
"Cross! Someone has to stay back, otherwise they will see that something's not right!"  
"Then I'll do it! I will stay back and fight them off for as long as possible!"  
"No. You have my order to stay as Twilight's primary bodyguard!"  
"But highness..."  
"It's a DIRECT order, Cross... listen... I know that Twilight loves you... and I know that you love her too... just don't let her down. She needs you as much as you need her."  
"Ergh... fine... fine... but how much time is left?"  
"They are danger close..."  
"You mean... only... oh god. We won't make it."  
"Just do it fast! You can still save everyone. Cadence and Shining Armor is already at the evacuation zone waiting."  
"Roger that..."

We went outside Celestia's room.  
We found Twilight crying.

"Twilight? Is something wrong?" Celestia asked  
"Celestia... why... WHY?! WHO IS ATTACKING US?!"  
"You... heard..." Celestia sighted  
"OF COURSE I HEARD! WHO IS ATTACKING US?!"

I walked upon her.

"Twilight, we don't know their names, but those enemies are almost impossible to beat. Last time we saw them was 1000 years ago when the Queen and the King was still on this land. There were 50 Cross Knights defending, but they killed every single one of us. Cross Knight company was completely eradicated with no mercy. Only I managed to escape with highness Celestia and Luna. Our Queen and King managed to defend Equestria from these invaders, but they fell along with them."  
"You mean... they are coming back?" Twilight asked  
"Yes. Listen, Twilight. John is going with you. Gather your friends and evacuate Canterlot and Ponyville as fast as possible." Celestia said  
"And you, princess?" Twilight asked  
"I will be following behind you." Celestia lied

Suddenly, Luna came in the hall.

"My sister Luna is going with you. She already knows what's happening." Celestia explained  
"Sister... I can't!" Luna sighted  
"Don't worry, dear. I will follow you all from behind. Just to make sure no one is left behind." Celestia said

Right now I realized that I am the only one, who knows that Princess Celestia is not coming with us. She lied to everyone.

.

Outside the castle.

"Alright! Majesty? Waiting for your orders!" I faced Twilight  
"But... I... I don't know what to order! I don't know what to do! I'm confused!" she answered  
"The town has an emergency bell! We can ring it and gather everyone!" Luna said  
"Ok! Luna, get the bell and, since you are the older princess, gather everyone around and explain the situation! Meanwhile John and I will head for Ponyville!" Twilight said  
"Alright! Good luck..." Luna answered  
"Good luck to you too, Luna." Twilight said

We ran towards Ponyville.  
Soon, we were there. Everything looked so peaceful, so calm... but we had to interrupt it.

"John! Ring this town's bell and gather everyone around! I will get my friends!"  
"Roger that."

Soon, the bell rang and got everypony's attention. They gathered around the bell and looked at me.  
Twilight and her friends came. She explained everything that's happening right now.  
Everypony looked shocked, but at least they didn't panic.

"Alright! Rainbow, lead group A ponies! Fluttershy and Applejack, lead group B! Rarity, Pinkie and Spike, lead group C! Let's go!" Twilight yelled

Everypony was moving.  
This felt like an apocalypse is coming.

"John! Let's go in front of them and lead the way!"  
"Copy."

We went in front of the three groups and walked towards Celestia's designated position.  
While we were walking, we connected with Luna's gathered group.

"Is everything alright, princess?" I asked  
"Yes, thank goodness there is no panic." Luna answered

We all walked in front of the huge pony crowd.

.

Soon enough, we approached a big, grassy valley. This was the end point.  
Cadence, Shining Armor and Twilight's parents were already there waiting for us.  
When Twilight saw them, she ran up and hugged them all.

"Twily! You are alright!" Twilight's mom said  
"Oh god... why is this happening?" Night Light asked  
"I don't know... but trust me, everything's gonna be ok! I know it!" Twilight answered  
"Alright, Twilight. We are going to take over the groups." Cadence said  
"Ok. John! Let's go and check if everyone's here!" Twilight yelled

We ran through the pony crowd for some time, till we reached the end.

"Hmm... looks like no one is there!" I concluded  
"Yeah. Looks goo... WAIT! WHERE'S CELESTIA?!" Twilight yelled  
"Majesty... she is in the castle..." I said  
"WHAT?!"  
"She is in the cas-" I was interrupted

.

Something happened...  
Ground was trembling...  
When suddenly...

We saw something emerging from the sky...  
Twilight and I looked at it.

"OH... MY... GOD..." I said

It was a HUGE spaceship-like transport flying. It was about 2 miles long, 700 meters wide and it was about 10 miles up in the sky. Just SPECTACULAR.

"John... John! JOHN!"  
"Wh... wha?"  
"Is Celestia in Canterlot!?"  
"Yes, highness... she wanted to hold that... that... those... things off us."  
"And you didn't tell me?!" Twilight yelled at me  
"She ordered me not to! I'm sorry!"  
"A simple sorry won't do, John... I am going to help her!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me!" Twilight ran away  
"Majesty! NO! WAIT!" I ran after her...

.

Prepare for WAR

What the bloody hell is that thing?! And why is it here?! IDK, LOL!


	13. KIA

Chapter 13

"K.I.A"

.

Evening.

A valley somewhere inside a forest.

Every single living creature in Equestria was confused.  
What the hay is happening?  
What is that giant floating thing in the sky?  
What's going to happen?  
Why is this happening in all of a sudden?

And the most important question... Why?

Nopony knew the answers to these questions. They didn't even have a clue what's happening. Only thing everypony had was fear. The fear that something really bad is going to happen. Soon.

Unfortunately, Princess Twilight realized that Princess Celestia stayed in the castle to hold off the mysterious invaders instead of evacuating with everypony else.  
Things started to get a little bit too intense, because Twilight left our evacuation zone. I had no other choice but to follow her.

My mission: Protect the Princess at all costs.

.

"Majesty! Stop! You are going to kill yourself!" I yelled while running after her  
"We must get Celestia! We can't leave her there!" Twilight yelled  
"Celestia herself told me that she will stay there! She ordered me to take care of you all!"  
"NO! I am NOT leaving her there!"

We continued through the forest.  
Suddenly, we saw Trixie and Discord running towards us.

"Hey... isn't that... TRIXIE! DISCORD!" Twilight yelled  
"Oh it's you, Sparkle..." Trixie said when she was close enough

Twilight stopped them by blocking their way.

"Now you are going to explain this!" Twilight said with an angry look  
"We don't have to explain anything! You already know what happened!" Discord said  
"Besides, there is not time for arguing! Just get the hay away from Canterlot!" Trixie answered

They ran past us towards the evacuation point.  
Twilight and I just stood there.

"They just... gave up like that?" Twilight was confused  
"Majesty, please. Let's get back to the valley while we still can! That is one of the safest points in Equestria!"  
"No... we're close. I will get Celestia!"  
"*sigh* Fine..." I agreed

We were out of the forest.

Soon, we entered Canterlot and ran towards the castle. While we walked through Canterlot's streets, we saw completely no signs of life. The city was deserted.

.

We entered the castle.

Every single guard was away.  
Soon enough we found Celestia in the main hall, on the balcony looking at the weird, huge, flying figure. She gasped when she saw us.

"Twilight! Cross! What are you both doing here!? You are supposed to be at the evacuation point!"  
"Celestia! We came to get you out of here!" Twilight said  
"Twilight! I won't go anywhere! Someone must fight these invaders!" Celestia answered  
"Well... I can do it!" Twilight answered  
"No! You are far too weak to-"  
"Celestia's right, majesty. They are not your usual enemies." I interrupted  
"What are they, then?" Twilight asked  
"They are advanced, cross bionic and mechanized units. They are made out of half flesh and half metal. They are not ponies... they are cyborg-like things. Like zombies. Majesty... you don't stand a chance against that army that is yet to come." I explained  
"W... w... what?" Twilight started shaking  
"Go, my apprentice! Be the next princess! Save everyone and yourself!" Celestia said  
"N... no! I... won't go anywhere without you, Celestia!"

I thought a bit...

"Majesty... I... I will stay and destroy them." I sighted  
"Don't, Cross! You alone don't have the power to beat them!" Celestia said  
"Highness... I have a two-three-eight. My armor has a self-destruction trigger. This explosion is a 15 kiloton blast. It can wipe out their army... but I need your permission to use it."  
"WHAT?! That's... that's insane! Celestia! No..." Twilight yelled

Princess Celestia looked at me for a minute, sighted and said...

"Cross... you have my permission..." She said  
"No! Majesty! No! John... why?! We could be happy together! Why do you want to do this to me?! Why?! John, I love you!"

I faced Twilight.

"Twily... I have been here for over 1000 years. Freaking war almost every-damn day. I was alone! Alone for thousand years! Do you even realize how hard it is to live like this?! For over 1000-bucking years! My friends died... my squadmates died... everything around me was dead! And my mom... my dad... war took their souls! Twily... I can't! I can't live like this anymore!" I said with tears in my eyes.  
"John..." Twilight cried  
"Please, Twilight. I love you too... but I just want to see my friends... my family... please."  
"Joh... n... I can't..."  
"Listen, I will be here all the time... watching you. I will come back later in your life, but as another one. Different name... different personality... and different look. But I will be back and your heart will know it when you see me. Trust me." I wiped Twilight's eyes  
"John... I will be waiting..."

Suddenly...  
We saw something through castle's window.

They were here.

10,000 cyborg pony army was here. Coming straight towards the castle.  
Their faces were all the same... the same as in the picture in our nightmares.

"Twilight! We have to go!" Celestia said  
"Bye... my princess..." I said  
"Goodbye... my guard." Twilight answered  
"It was an honor to serve, majesty." I said to Celestia  
"Thank you, Cross Knight. Thank you for everything." She answered

Both princesse's were about to fly away from balcony, but I quickly stopped them.

"Wait! Twilight! Listen!"  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know if you will be able to remember... but listen: US Army, Sergeant John Miller, 14th Ranger regiment, Seeker Company, 3rd battalion!"  
"Wha..."  
"Go! They're here! Get out of here, majesty!" I yelled  
"But..."

Princess Celestia grabbed Twilight and they flew away. I looked at them till the princesse's were out of my sight.  
I ran outside the castle towards the marching monster army.

"Alright, motherfuckers. Come and get me."

The monsters saw me and immediately charged towards me while growling.

"Self-destruction code two-three-eight. Commence. 10 seconds." I ordered to my armor

Thousands of cyborg monsters ran towards me.

"9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3.. 2... love you Twi..."

I closed my eyes...

.

Celestia and Twilight saw a HUGE bright light next to the castle. It soon vanished and they saw an enormous dust cloud in the sky...

"Oh... my... godness..." Celestia and Twilight said simultaneously.

The huge shockwave smashed the big flying ship in half. But instead of falling on the ground, both ship parts vaporized.  
This was it... the infamous army, which destroyed Cross Knight company was killed for whole ethernity.

.

Celestia and Twilight arrived at the evacuation point and explained what just happened.  
Everypony was jumping and yelling in joy because of the news.

"Twily! Twilight! Oh my dear little Sparkle!" Twilight's mother hugged her  
"I'm so glad that it's over!" Twilight's father joined

Shining and Cadence came up to them too.

"Little sis! You made it with Celestia!"  
"Great job, Twi... wait... is something wrong?" Cadence said  
"No... no... everything's fine..."  
"Alright then, but... where's the Cross Knight?" Shining asked  
"He's the one who saved us..." Twilight said  
"That's just marvelous! And where is this hero?"  
"He... stayed behind... and... blew the invaders up... including himself."  
"Oh... my..." Cadence sighted

"Right... everypony! Gather your groups and let's get back home. We have a lot work to do." Celestia said

Everypony went back to their homes.  
Equestria was saved once again... but this time without magic.

.

.

.

5 years later...  
Midday, Canterlot.

"There you are, Twilight!"  
"Called me, Celestia?"  
"Yes, yes... I have some news for you."  
"Is the castle finally repaired?"  
"Not really... the roof is still being repaired... but that's not what I wanted to tell you."  
"What is it then?"  
"Shining Armor and Cadence are assigning a royal guard from the Crystal Empire for us!"  
"A new guard? What's his name?"  
"Flash Sentry"

.

.

**Yup, this is where it ends.  
****  
Yeah, kinda had to fuck up everything here. But that's Hasbro's fault.**

**I am looking forward to make Equestria Girls one... but that will have to wait a bit. I will get some rest from writing xD**

**The EG story will be called "Equestria Girls – Shadow of the Sunset"**

**You can see the cover and plot here:** pcgamer238 . deviantart art/Equestria-Girls-Shadow-of-the-Sunset-WIP-37884 0053

**I apologize for the inappropriate ending.**  
**So yeah! Thanks for reading, bros! Goodbye and take care!  
Best regards – PCgamer238/John Miller**


End file.
